Rock Star Soul Mate
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Sakura is trapped with a fiancé she doesn't want when her mother decides to give her a second chance at a life of her own. Luckily for her she just met this great guy online… but he has problems of his own.
1. Him?

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is the first chapter to this story. Enjoy it. Thank you to my four beta readers for beta reading this chapter once again. Thank you to Trapped in Icy Flame my first beta reader to this story, bleedingcrimson and Icy Sapphire 15 again with this chapter and finally the one that will be the true beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plot and new characters.

Summary: Sakura is trapped with a fiancé she doesn't want when her mother decides to give her a second chance at a life of her own. Luckily for her she just met this great guy online… but he has problems of his own.

Chapter One: Him?

Sixteen year old Sakura Haruno was just placing a book back on the shelf when her cell phone rang inside her skirt pocket. Placing her small hand in, she took the phone out to see a new text message from the secret cyber-mate that she'd met on-line three weeks ago.

Smiling at her cell phone and quickly pressing a button, she read it as it came on.

Phantom_knight: I'll talk to you later; I just wanted to let you know that I'm really busy with everything right now. But I really do hope we can meet soon. I'm in a very boring meeting right now about me going back to school after being home schooled after so long. I hope you message me back my cherryblossom.

Sighing at the message, Sakura quickly sent one back to him and went off to class.

Neji Hyuuga had sat through some very boring meetings in his young life but this one easily topped the list. It almost seemed as if he wasn't even in the room. Neji Hyuuga was a seventeen year old rock star. He'd become a singer at the age of fourteen, made easier by the fact that his family owned Hyuuga enterprises.

But the best thing that had happened to him was the cyber-mate that he'd met online three weeks ago. He desperately wanted to know the identity of the girl he'd texted so many times; the last text was just five minutes ago and as he'd told her he hoped that she would send one back to him.

His cell phone vibrated in his pants and he took it out, looking through weary white eyes at the older men in the room. He flipped his phone open to see a new text message from cherryblossom. Immediately he pressed the button and read it.

Cherryblossom: Aw, poor baby, sitting through a boring meeting while I'm at school. We can meet soon but obviously not right now. What school are you thinking about going to then? Please say Konoha High. It's a fantastic school. See ya from cherryblossom.

As the text message as finished he smiled and he looked up only to see the board members all looking at him.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Mr. Hyuuga you'll start at Konoha High tomorrow," replied one of the many faceless members of his board.

"Yes, sir," He replied airily as he got up and walked out the door and down to the elevators.

He pressed a button and waited for the elevator door to open, when it finally did he pressed the ground level button and started to wonder who about his mysterious pen-pal, well chat-pal, was. All he knew was that she was a girl, and her age and hobbies, except what she had told him and he found that it wasn't nearly enough.

But he was Neji Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga never gives up on what he wants; and right now he wanted to know who she was. He was going to go check out the school and then go home.

After the brief elevator ride, Neji got into his car, complete with the new paint job, black flames standing in start relief against the silver of the paint. Neji drove halfway across town to check out the new school, hoping against hope that he would meet his mysterious email messenger there.

Sakura looked out the window and then glanced at the clock, and seeing that there were three seconds left in the school day, she started to pack quickly.

The school bell rang out, loud and welcome, heralding the end of the school day.

"Sakura let's go out." Her hyperactive friend Naruto screamed at her.

"Sorry Naruto," replied Sakura. "I can't tonight; I have that meeting with the Uchiha's." She muttered just a little bit bitter.

"Okay." He replied disappointedly walking away from her.

As Sakura walked to her locker, she saw someone waiting for her.

"Hello Uchiha-san." She said to him.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name? You're my fiancé." Sasuke replied looking at her.

"That might be true but I'll find my way out it this arranged marriage, I promise you that." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked now glaring dangerously at her.

"You heard…." But before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boy's bathroom, shoving her against the wall and slamming his hands on either side of her head.

"You are mine. You got it? Sakura. You. Are. Mine." He growled the words to her as his face leaned towards her mouth.

"No," she said, ducking away from him and running out of the bathroom into the deserted hallway. Looking around for somewhere to hide, she ran up the stairs and into a girl's bathroom slamming the door.

"Sakura-chan it's time to go home." Sasuke's voice was almost sing-song as he walked up the stairs by the girl's bathroom. He placed his ear against the door, and heard her breathing. He smirked and walked away from the door.

When the footsteps, stopped Sakura assumed that Sasuke had given up and felt secure walking out. Unfortunately she hadn't gone more than five feet before she heard the snicker. Terrified she turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall smirking.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered his voice ice cold. Walking up to her, he grabbed her around her waist quickly, bringing her closer to him. She whimpered in fear "Why so afraid?" he asked and grinned at her.

"Please Uchiha-san, stop." Sakura whispered.

Looking at her, he smirked and his arms loosened around her body, but she was still close to him. He leaned in and he kissed her cheek before letting her go except for her hand in his and walked down the stairs, with Sakura trailing behind him.

After she had put some books back in her locker and taken a few out of it she looked to her right to see Sasuke still there, waiting for her. She sighed and slammed her locker door before walking over to him.

"Uchiha-sa-"

He gave her a look and she sighed and amended "Sasuke-san". He looked at her again but this time he only shook his head, not bothering to correct her. Sakura noticed how protective he was being of her and wondered when he suddenly became okay with the arranged marriage; she had thought she had a partner in trying to escape it.

She walked after him until she saw his red corvette in the parking lot. Before she could open her door he hurried over to her door and opened it for her, and after she had gotten in he closed it for her.

He drove out of the parking lot, and Sakura noticed a black and silver car turning into the school. She shook her head and stared out the window until they were close to her house.

They stopped the car and waited for a minute or two before Sasuke got out and opened her door for her. She smiled at him before walking into her door.

Turning around, she smiled again and waved at him. "Thank you Uchiha-san." She snickered to herself at his facial expression.

Walking into her house, she was greeted by her mother and father holding an email folder with the name Phantom Knight written on it

"Sakura," her father said and glared at her.

"Yes daddy?" squeaked Sakura.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"I don't know," She admitted.

"Sakura your father and I would like to tell you something. We know that you aren't happy with the arranged marriage with Sasuke and we read all of the emails between you and this guy. We want to give you a choice, so we are going to give you one year to find someone else. But at the end of the year, if you still don't have anyone the wedding with Sasuke will be officially on."


	2. Flashbacks Part One

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter 2 to RSSM. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta readers named Bleedingcrimson, Icy sapphire 15. The beta reader for this story now is Gaara's Cherry Blossom.

Chapter two: Flashbacks Part One

Sakura got ready to go to the Uchiha's house with her parents, while her parents were deciding on how to tell the Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke about the deal that they made with Sakura. Sakura picked out a nice, light blue dress with white sandals that had a little height to them and a small sun flower on the top. As she dressed and got herself ready she wondered why she was even going to that house again. That last time it was horrifying and that was just little over a week ago.

~Flashback~

_Sakura and her parents were waiting in the Uchiha's parlor room. Soon enough Fugaku and the rest of the family followed him out into the room._

_"Welcome, Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno, and Miss Haruno," He replied as he bowed to them, her father bowed as her mother and her curtsied at him._

_"Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura in the drawing room as dinner won't be ready soon," Fugaku told him._

_"Yes, father," Sasuke, replied as he led out his hand towards Sakura. She placed her hand on his as she looked at her parents and then his parents and older brother as he led her away from them._

_"Sasuke wasn't that the drawing room?" Sakura asked as they passed the room._

_"I'm not taking you there," Sasuke admitted to her._

_"Sasuke, we need to talk about this arrange marriage,' Sakura said finally while she started at his back to see it stiffen._

_"Oh really, Sakura I told you already, we are going to get married and that is that. It is final," Sakura told her as he opened a door and walked into the room with Sakura in toe, and then he shut the door._

_Sakura looked around to see on the right side it was black with blue furnishing, there was a large bed at the side, TV and a large stereo on a dresser. The sunlight was coming into the room, as this room had a balcony that was large with a table and chairs with a small bed chair. Sakura looked to the left side of the room to see a desk with a computer and printer. While a bookcase to the side with books, CDS, and DVDS on each shelf._

_That was when she felt air on her face; looking in front of her seeing Sasuke was very close. She moved back a bit but he followed her making her move back towards the door._

_"Uchiha…"_

_"Sasuke, my little Sakura-chan, my name is Sasuke," He whispered to her as he trapped her to his door with either arm on each side of her._

_Sakura looked at him as she stated" Sasuke, what are you doing?"_

_"Can I not taste my fiancé?" He questioned but before she could answer his question, Sasuke smashes his lips against hers, making her whimper a bit in pain, then he gently kissed her. His hands made their way into her hair as they pulled her closer to him. Sakura quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed to get Sasuke to let her go, as she felt his hands grabbing them as he held them to his chest._

_Sakura ripped her lips from his. "Sasuke, stop."_

_Sasuke moaned at this and begin to kiss her neck._

_"Sasuke please stop, I don't want this," Sakura told him as she struggled to get away from him. "Ouch," When Sasuke gently nipped her neck hard at one spot. Then she felt his other hand on her breast gently rolling it around, with strength that she didn't have before, she was finally able to push Sasuke off of her._

_"Sasuke, I can't believe you…" Sakura almost yelled at him as she was opening the door to get out of the room. Sakura was most in tears, but she shook the tears out of her system and saw Sasuke was looking at her with lusty eyes, she shivered at that, then heard Sasuke's father calling them for dinner._

Sakura was dreading going back to that house while she still got ready for the dinner that Sasuke's mother would make. She understood that Mikoto was the cook to the family even though they could have a paid chef quite easily. Mikoto had told her that she loved to cook and bake all sorts of things, from simple cookies and cakes to complete suppers. Sakura sighed a bit and painted on her makeup, light pinks and blues for her eye shadow, with light eyeliner and black mascara. Her lips were covered with her favorite color of lipstick: it was called _Kiss,_ and lip gloss over top to make it shiny.

Then she grabbed her small blue purse with her clear shawl and gently placed it on her arms directly in the middle as she opened her door and went out the stairs. Her mind went back to what her parents would say to Fugaku about the deal they made with her today. Knowing him it would be a disaster; Sasuke and herself argued with them about their arrange marriage over three months ago. Fugaku would yell at Sasuke as her father just gently spoke to him about it. Fugaku would throw at raging fit about this. All she hoped was that Itachi Uchiha wasn't home either.

Itachi Uchiha was the heir to Uchiha's companies but Sasuke was the one to get married, he was the first one to agree to this arrange marriage because if Sasuke wasn't the one getting married it had to be him. Then there was her fiancé himself; she didn't understand what was going on Sasuke's mind to actually like that fact that he was going to get married at the end of this year. The month after his father told him until now was not very long but his obsession of making sure that she was fine, like picking her up to go to school or driving her home or waiting at the end of each class, was rather relentless. This routine was going on since …. She couldn't remember… a month or more, she thought about it.

_On the other hand,_ Sakura shook her head as she thought about Mikoto's reaction to this arranged marriage problem. She didn't like it one bit. It wasn't enough for her that her youngest son was to be wed first and to the world famous head of leading pharmaceuticals company's daughter. Sakura knew that she would talk some sense to her husband and then he would agree about the deal.

Sakura reached the end of the stairs, as her parents came out from the dinning room with their coats in hand, smiling at Sakura. Her mother was wearing a nice pink dress that was long with a light pink shawl drape over her shoulders and had a small white purse hanging from her side. Her father was in his black suit with a white tie.

They went to the driveway and waited until the limo came out of the garage. As the limo pulled up in front of them, the driver come out and walked over to his boss's family, nodded his head to them as a hello then opened the door. Sakura got in first, then her mother and lastly her father. Driving to Uchiha's household, that took twenty-five minutes, Sakura had a bad feeling about what was going on tonight.

"Sir, ladies, we have arrived," called the driver, as he opened the door. None of them noticed the limo had stopped.

"Thank you Kira," Mr. Haruno replied as he got out first, then his wife and daughter. They walked to the house, as the butler opened the door and walked past, giving him their coats.

"Welcome to our home," Fugaku replied as he shakes hands with Mr. Haruno, kissing Mrs. Haruno hand and Sakura's hand too. Sakura saw Mikoto walk out of the kitchen with a nice yellow apron on, wiping her hands on it. She had a red long dress on with red shoes.

"Sasuke, Sakura's here," Fugaku called as he smiled at Sakura. Fugaku was wearing mostly all black but with a white tie.

"Great," She muttered as she saw Sasuke strolling in from the room to the left. Sasuke was wearing black pants with a nice green shirt that button up, with black shoes and a black tie.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haruno," He replied as he bowed to them to show respect. "Hello Sakura," he said walking over to her, placing his hand on hers pulling up to his mouth lightly kissing it. Then letting go, he placed his whole arm around her waist.

"Sasuke let go," Sakura whispered to him while she struggled in his arm. Both sets of parents missed this struggled as Mikoto told them "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," then she walked back into the kitchen making the final dishes.

"Father, I'm taking Sakura into the game room," Sasuke announced to them all.

"That's fine, son," Fugaku told him.

Sasuke surly pulled on Sakura arm as she led the way towards the game room. Sakura was fully dreading what would happen in the game room as she let Sasuke lead the way.

Sakura went through her mind to ask questions to Sasuke about what was going on with him about this whole arrange marriage deal. Sakura saw Sasuke stopping at a door as she assumed that this room was the game room; she hadn't been there at all. He opened the door as Sakura walked into the room with him behind her closing the doors.

Sakura walked a bit away from him then turned to face him. "Sasuke we need to talk,"

"Sakura…"

"No, Sasuke, answer me this, why are you wanting this marriage now? Heck you hated it has much as me but lately you act like you want this to happen. What is going on with you?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with a face.

"Now tell me or face consequences."

Sasuke just smirked at her as his mind went back to about two months ago.

~Flashback –Sasuke POV~

_"Sasuke get ready," A women with long black hair called from the den._

_Sasuke wondered why he had to get ready, but he went to his room without asking questions of his mother at all. He got into black cargo pants and placed on a white polo shirt that had buttons. Then he brought his hair comb to his hair and brushes it out nice. He sprayed his Axe on lightly then smirked in his mirror._

_Then he walked out of his room and back downstairs and into the family den to see Sakura Haruno, a girl from one of his classes at Konoha high school without her uniform on. He liked what he was seeing, Sakura had on a nice light green dress with dark green shoes with a pale shawl down at her sides. She had light make up on that consisted of brown colors. Her nice long pink hair was in a ponytail that was braided into smaller braids._

_Beside her was another female that was exactly like Sakura only with dark pink hair and slightly older too. She was wearing a long purple dress with a light purple shawl and dark purple shoes on with light colored purple make up. Then he saw a male on the side of the older female with short brown hair with a black suit on. He assumed that those were Sakura's parents._

_"Hello, you must be Sasuke," He heard the male spoke to him._

_"Yes, sir," Sasuke recalled as he went to sit down on a black chair that was on the right side of his mother's and just beside Sakura's chair._

_Just then the front door opened as two males walked in with raven hair. One was short hair and the other long but both were in work suits that had black or green jackets with black pants._

_"Oh, Mr. Haruno welcome to our home," The older one said._

_"Thank you, Fugaku," Mr. Haruno told him._

_Then Fugaku and his older brother sat down in front of the guests as the talk went into business and polities. Sasuke wondered why they were at his house but didn't say anything out loud. His eyes were on Sakura, then to his parents and back to Sakura. He knew that Sakura Haruno was famous like him, her parents were rich as his parents were. Both work in the same top pharmaceuticals company in the world. Not to mention, Sakura was one of the smartest students in school; she won many trophies for academics and sports._

_Sasuke liked her... actually liked her like a friend because she not one of the girls who always jumped at him, or should he say "Fangirled" him._

_"Mom, what is going on?" Sasuke questioned as he felt six sets of eyes looking at him each had a different look, but he didn't have time just to identify each look. His mother looked sad but she didn't say anything as she looked towards his father._

_That meant she didn't like what his father has done or will do, and he wondered what he did this time._

_"Fugaku, " Mr. Haruno said as he waited for him to say why they were here. Now Sasuke was nervous but didn't show it on the outside._

_"Sasuke, Miss. Haruno," He started to say to them both, then he looked at his wife to help, but she didn't say anything to him or to the kids._

_"You are both engaged to each other," Fugaku said, deciding to be blunt about it, then he took a sip from his wine glass. Sasuke didn't even notice that he had a glass of wine._

_Sasuke heard Sakura gasp then looked at her to see her with pale skin while her hand was over her mouth staring at her parents then his. Then his own rage came as he stood up._

_"No, father!" Sasuke howled at him. "I'm not getting married,"_

_"Sasuke, sit down now," Fugaku ordered him to do with a tone that meant business._

_Sasuke sat down while looking mad at his father, this was why his mother was sad and mad at his father._

_"Father," He heard Sakura say._

_"Sakura, you are engaged to Sasuke Uchiha now, by the end of your last school year. Both of you will be wed," He heard her father say._

_"But father, I want to go to university of Tokyo to get my medical degree," Sakura stated._

_"You can still do that, my dear but you will marry Sasuke," Sasuke heard her mother telling her this time._

_"Well, this went well, Fugaku we'll leave for now," Mr. Haruno replied as he stood up._

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura replied as she waved her hand in front of his face as if to wake him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist gently to make her stop, and then he looked at her.

"Sakura, I don't like it at first but something changed my mind about during the second week after knowing about our engagement," He replied.

A/N- I wonder what will happen next on Rock Star Soul Mate. Find out here. Bye


	3. Flashback Part Two and the Deal

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter three. Enjoy it. I like to say thank you to my beta reader named bleedingcrimson and Icy Sapphire15 for beta reading the chapter. Thank you again to my final beta reader and the one that would be doing the rest, Gaara's Cherry Blossom.

Warning: Rating is T-16. Teen - 16 to read

Chapter Three: Flashback Part Two and the Deal

Recap

"Sakura, I didn't like it at first but something changed my mind, sometime during the second week after we learned of our engagement," He replied.

Chapter Three: Flashback Part Two and the Deal

Sakura remembered that day, she would never forget it.

~Flashback~

_Sakura walked by the old hang out that her friends always went to. Two weeks gone by since THAT fateful night at Uchiha's house, when she found out that she was engaged. She was always looking for a way out of this problem as she had one person that hated it as much as she did: Sasuke. They had teamed up and were looking for a way out. But no such luck, yet. She didn't notice the pairs of eyes that were watching her, as she got closer to back alley way._

_Sakura went by as a hand shot out and quickly placed it over her mouth and pulled her into the darkly lit area. Sakura shrieked in fear, and hope that someone might hear, but the large hand over her mouth muffled any kind of sounds she might have made. She looked around but it was too dark and she couldn't see her surroundings very well at all._

_Sakura heard a masculine voice in front of her say 'Pretty' as she shook her fear. A light went on, revealing two males that were big and broad, obviously thugs or in a gang or something._

_"Jiro, hold her," The man who had spoken before commanded. He took a step closer to her, grinning evilly. His hands went around her waist first then both hands went up as his cupped her breasts as he rolled them hard, making her sob, tears falling down her cheeks._

_The man behind her was chuckling at her, watching the other man violate her. Sakura struggled a bit but it didn't work; they were too strong and had to firm of a grip, while the man in front only kneaded her breasts harder. Sakura bit the man's hand that covered her mouth, hard, making him yelp loudly in pain and recoil. The man, Jiro, let go of Sakura but the man in front of her only took over and kissed her lips harshly, making her whimper in pain. He continued to kiss her taking the breathe from her, he had a much greater lung capacity than she did to be sure._

_"Jiro, you okay?" The first one asked, while the other stopped his forceful kissing and near suffocated Sakura, his hand was tight over her mouth and part of her nose, making it even more difficult to breathe._

_"That bitch bit me, let me at her," Jiro hissed, making Sakura tremble in fear as she struggled against the one that was holding her._

_"Sure," The man in front replied and took his hand off from her mouth, stepping back slightly._

_Sakura screamed as she struggled against the man. As Jiro came up to her and slap her hard, he then not-so-gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips as she struggled against him, now with the other man was behind her, holding her tightly._

_That was when she heard, and felt, her shirt being ripped off leaving her in her bright green bra and her white skirt that was being pulled off just as her shirt had. It fluttered to the ground, nearly in two separate pieces._

_Sobbing loudly, Sakura knew where this was going. She reprimanded herself, 'How stupid do you have to be, Sakura, to walk in the dark alone?' _

_Sakura soon found herself on the ground, having fallen on her back, and holding herself up as best she could, as she struggled to see what was going on. Her tears were only making it difficult to see. But she did know another person had come, he made other two let go of her too._

_For a few minutes, Sakura just sat there as she heard her name begin called by someone. She felt a jacket or a coat being placed on her and that was where she looked up to see her new fiancé, holding her gently._

_"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked the man, making sure that it was him that she was seeing._

_"Sakura, it's Sasuke," He told her as he picked her up, holding her to himself as he walked out of the alleyway, carrying the bruised and battered pinkette._

_"Uchiha-san, thank you very much." Sakura replied as she wiped her tears from her face and eyes._

_"Sakura, my name is Sasuke, not Uchiha-san, that would be my father," Sasuke huffed out at her but then help her into his car._

_~Flashback –Sasuke POV~_

_After he heard a scream in the alleyway, he went to see what was going on. Sasuke found two men holding onto a girl with pink hair. He cursed as he recognised that his fiancé was the one they were holding and planning to violate. He grabbed the first one behind her, punched him hard on the throat then took on the second male that was in shock at his sudden intervention._

_After he finished with the thugs, he turned to see Sakura shaking in fear, and his heart went out to her. His heart had opened to her and his mind too, his mind was made up. Sasuke didn't mind so much that his parents and hers had arranged a marriage for them, in fact, he quite liked it. Then his own voice said, slyly slipping it into the quiet of his mind, 'Sakura Haruno is mine, and no one will get her but me.'_

_Sasuke had to calm her down first, he took off his coat and gently placed it on her shoulders and called her name. "Sakura." He liked her name now as his tongue said it like something sweet._

_"Uchiha-san?" Sasuke heard her say._

_"Sakura, it's Sasuke," Sasuke told her gently as he helped her up, still holding her to his body as he walked out of the alleyway._

_"Uchiha-san, thank you very much." He heard again, he mentally signed at this. Ever since their parents introduced them, she had been calling him 'Uchiha-san'._

_"Sakura, my name is Sasuke, not Uchiha-san, that would be my father," Sasuke huffed out at her but then carried her to his car, helping her in. Then he got in behind her, and drove off, away from the alleyway._

Sakura's mind went back to the days after it; she knew that Sasuke wanted this marriage now, but still. He needs to explain why he feels like scaring her as he's been doing.

"So why are you scaring me? Why do you want me to fear you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry about that, Sakura. When you are around, my mind does stupid things; I just want to make sure that people know you are mine… that you are off limits to them, to keep something like _that _from happening..." Sasuke told her.

"Well, Sasuke-san..." Sakura started to say when, "Sasuke! Sakura! Dinner is ready,"

Sasuke nodded his head at her and gently took her hand and walked over to the close door, opening it and walking out. He led her towards the dining room. They walked into the room and Sasuke brought her to her seat beside her mother as he walked over to his older brother's side and sat down.

Fugaku said grace as the servant's brought the food in and dished out the food to each person at the table. They ate as the parents talked about the business and polities again. Until Sakura's mother and father brought up the deal.

"Fugaku, we made a deal with Sakura," Her father told him.

"And that is? Hiro," Fugaku asked.

"Well, we see Sakura is unhappy about the arrange marriage to Sasuke, and we decided that she has one year to get someone else or the wedding with Sasuke will proceed," Hiro told Fugaku.

Seconds passed as there was silence at the table.

"No," Sasuke said as he looked in enraged about this.

"Sasuke," His mother reprimanded him.

"Like my son said, No," Fugaku replied after he heard Sasuke's outbreak.

"Fugaku, I agree with this plan." Mikoto smiled at Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at his wife questioningly. They held a silent conversation with their eyes, then, he slowly nodded his head. "Fine, only one year, if she finds someone then the engagement is called off, but if she doesn't then Sakura will marry Sasuke," Fugaku told them all.

Then they all ate the rest of the dinner as Sasuke was enraged about this deal, though not all the rest were okay with it, like his father, who was annoyed that his will had been usurped, or his brother. Itachi was angry about this turn of events too, but not for Sasuke but himself. He really didn't want to have to get married. All women were fan girls in his mind, falling down at his feet, spineless creatures that threw themselves at him so that they might catch his eye, and his money. However, he was a master at hiding his inner thoughts, and continued eating as before, silent and calm.

Sakura ate her meal as she felt eyes on her; she looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her. This scared her a bit as she saw this last time at school a couple days ago. Breathing in and out, she went back to eating her supper.

"Thank you for supper," Hiro said as he stood up and gently took a hold of his wife's hand and led her to the door.

Sasuke stood up and went over to Sakura, holding out his hand for her to take, she placed her hand in his as she walked towards the door with him so close to her.

"Sakura, you are mine, the soon you understand that, the less problems there will be," Sasuke whispered in her ear then he pulled her closer as he gave her a nice long kiss on her lips.

"Sasuke," Hiro called to him.

Sasuke smirked as he let go of Sakura and walked back to his parents and older brother and watched his fiancé walking out his door, he knew she would say something tomorrow at school. But for now, he wanted to sleep and further work out his plan to keep Sakura as his, as it should be.

Sasuke walked away from his family and went to his room. Getting undressed, he kept on his silver boxers and sat at his desk, perfecting plans and doing his homework.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter now, you understand why he likes the arrange marriage now and is obsession with her too.


	4. News

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter four, enjoy it. Neji comes back in this chapter. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Four: News

Sakura got home and went straight to her room, extremely mad about what Sasuke had said to her. She was not his and will never be his. She took several deep breaths and sat down at her desk as she started her homework for tomorrow.

Two hours later Sakura had finished her homework and just got onto her computer to chat with her cyber mate; Phantom Knight.

_Phantom Knight __just came online -_

Cherry Blossom: Hey how was your day? Besides the boring meeting…

Phantom Knight: Well, okay and I start at Konoha High school tomorrow

Cherry Blossom: That's good, so what grade or class will you be in?

Phantom Knight: I need that information at school. So how was your day?

Cherry Blossom: Good until after school...

Phantom Knight: what is wrong?"

Cherry Blossom: [Sakura pauses as she sighed] my parents are going away for a bit and they wanted to take me with them but I told them no and they were very arguable about it.

Phantom Knight: Sorry, about your parents.

Cherry Blossom: ... Thanks

Phantom Knight: Cherry, when are we going to meet? I wish I could meet you or see you

Cherry Blossom: [Sakura reread the last sentence and froze a bit about this, she wasn't ready to meet him yet] Um... Soon, thanks for listening to me. I got to go now... [Sakura signed off fast and turned off her computer.

_Cherry Blossom sighed off _

Sakura breathed in and out as she saw the words within her mind. Sakura know one day that they would meet but she really wasn't ready to meet him yet.

Sakura sighed at this and giggled as she took off her dress and placed on her short yellow nightgown. Sakura got into her bed and turned off her lights.

...Neji...

He walked into his room, as he took off his brown vest. While driving into the parking lot and looking at the school that he would start tomorrow, Neji got a call from his agent about his new songs coming up.

His work was never done, while he drove towards the company. He listened to people saying about this song would be made into the next video or how that song was the first single to his next CD. Neji was just glad when he got home.

_Cherry Blossom __just came online -_

Cherry Blossom: Hey how was your day? Besides the boring meeting…

Phantom Knight: Well, okay and I start at Konoha High school tomorrow [I can meet her soon at school]

Cherry Blossom: That's good, so what grade or class will you be in?

Phantom Knight: I need that information at school. So how was your day? [I wonder who she is.]

Cherry Blossom: Good until after school...

Phantom Knight: what is wrong?" [While he looked worried]

Cherry Blossom: My parents are going away for a bit and they wanted to take me with them but I told them no and they were very arguable about it.

Phantom Knight: Sorry, about your parents. [He typed it up while he thought about his father, he died when Neji was very young]

Cherry Blossom: ... Thanks

Phantom Knight: Cherry, when are we going to meet? I wish I could meet you or see you

Cherry Blossom: Um... Soon, thanks for listening to me. I got to go now...

_Cherry Blossom just signed off_

Neji sighed at this, maybe he was too fast for her, but he wanted to meet her. Maybe she was worried if she typed something it would hurt him. Neji scoffed at that thought; he was a singer but she didn't know that.

Neji looked at the time to see it was eleven; he undressed to his boxers that were silver and went into his bed that had a black and silver lined comforter.

...Next morning with Sakura...

Sakura woke up and stretched. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. About ten minutes later, she was out and got into her school uniform that entailed a black skirt that went to her knees and black shoes with white socks. Her shirt was pale green with a black vest that button up with the school's symbol on the right side just above her breast.

After she was done dressing herself, Sakura brushed her long pink hair and placed her hair into a high ponytail. Sakura put on some lip-gloss and taking her book bag, she walked out of her room and down the steps to see her fiancé waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura now remembered that comment after he took her from her chair and before his kiss. Rage filled her mind, but she didn't yell yet. She would wait until they were in the car. Sakura could see the black pants, black shoes with the darker green shirt with his vest that is opened, his book bag on his right shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's mother called out as she appeared in the foyer. Sakura's mother loved Sasuke and always sent him off with something.

"Hello. Haruno-san.' Sasuke politely replied then he bowed to Sakura's mother.

"Sasuke-kun, call me Sumi," Sumi said as she gave him a lunch and a tomato, his favorite food.

"Thank you, Sumi-san." Sasuke told her. Then he looked at Sakura who had a banana muffin in her hand. "Sakura, you ready to go?"

Sakura just nodded her head at him. When Sasuke took her hand and walked towards the door. "Sakura, say goodbye to your mother."

"Bye mom." Sakura said out loud so her mother can hear her.

Sasuke opened the door and pulled Sakura outside and towards his car. He opened the door for Sakura, when she was in; he closed the door and walked to his side. Sasuke got into the car and started it up.

"Sakura-chan, did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me Sakura-chan. Uchiha." Sakura hissed out.

"Oh, hell cat." Sasuke smirked at her.

"What did you mean last night?" Sakura grunted out.

"Oh last night, I believe you mean that you are mine, the sooner you understand that, the less problems there be. Well it's true; you are mine." Sasuke told her.

"I belong to no one. You seem to not understand that I hate you. We don't have things in common." Sakura told him angrily.

Sasuke looked at her with a look of lust. He stopped at the red light and quickly shot his hand to her chin. He pulled her hard towards his face.

"You listen well, Sakura-chan. You are mine and only mine. If I catch other males around you, then there will be trouble." He snarled at her, and then he roughly kissed her lips.

Sakura whimpered into his mouth, as she pushed him away from her. Soon there was a honk from the car behind them. Sasuke grinned as he let go and drove onwards.

"Sasuke, I will hang out with anyone that I want too, including males." Sakura seethed out as she punched him in the cheek. "And kiss me again, and I will let tell your mother." Sakura knew he had a weakness and that was his mother.

Sakura could see his eyes widen. "You won't."

"Oh I would and I could." Sakura threatened out when she saw the school coming into view. Sasuke parked into the lot and locked the doors. Then turned to Sakura and she gulped at his look.

"Sakura, you will listen to me..."

Slap. Sasuke face was now red on the left side, Sakura smiled sweetly at him then glared as she unlocked her door fast and walked into the school before Sasuke could get to her.

...Next morning with Neji...

Neji woke up to see his second female cousin shaking him awake. "Neji-neesan," She called out to him.

"I'm up, Hanabi" Neji told her as she left his room. Neji stretched and then rotated his shoulders, cracking his shoulder bones to relieve them of stress and tension. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. He came out within twenty minutes with his towel around his body.

Neji took out his uniform that came in the mail among others items like love letters, Neji remember some of them most, the most creepy one was about a girl named Rika and him getting married in Suna with all their family and friends and lot more creepy detailed items too. The uniform consisted of black pants, black shoes and the darker green shirt with his vest that was opened, and his book bag on his left shoulder.

Neji walked out of his room and down the halls until he saw in the kitchen was his uncle and his aunt with their two girls, Hinata and Hanabi. He sat down at the table and said 'good morning'. Then his aunt Koyuki placed his dish in from it was streamed rice and some miso soup. He said a quick 'thank you'.

Neji ate quickly and quietly. As he finished eating, he got up with his dishes and placed them in the sink. Neji waved to them and walked out toward his bodyguards named Masashi, Hisao, Tatsuru, and Raiden.

Neji followed two of them while the other two followed behind him. Masashi opened the door and had drawn up his sunglasses and walked out with the rest following his lead, Neji followed them with his own pair of sunglasses. That was when it all started.

"Neji!" The fan girls were outside the gates to the Hyuuga household. Hundred of girls were already at their house screaming out his name.

"Neji, I love you!"

"Neji, I wanna bear your children!"

"Neji, take me now!"

Neji almost gagged on that, while he got into his limo with three of his bodyguards while Raiden in the driver seat. Masashi, Hisao, Tatsuru followed Neji in the limo.

Masashi stated "Mr. Hyuuga, I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes, I don't either..." Neji replied with humility, nervously scratching his shoulder. While he felt the limo moving to the back onto the driveway. The limo gently maneuvered around the hoard of female fans and the casual males on the road and the sidewalk.

Neji shivered at this as he looked over his papers of Konoha high school, while he looked out the window of the limo that was tinted black on the outside.

...Sakura...

As Sakura walked to her locker and opened it, she saw the residents gossip queens" Temari with her ex best friend, Ino.

"Did you hear?" Ino asked people around them.

Everyone looked at the as if they were waiting for the news. "The one and only Hyuuga Neji, the number one rock star, is coming here!"

The girls screamed in happiness while the guys just grunted out loud. Sakura sighed at this, she knew who he was and she was a fan of him but not to the point of obsession of him like the rest.

"Haruno Sakura, please come to the front office." Intercom called.

Sakura closed her locker and started to walk away from her locker to see Sasuke walking into the school, looking at her darkly. She quickly went forward again and up the stairs towards the office.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed typing it up. See ya


	5. New student is a rock star

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy it as much as I did typing it up. Last name first, first name second. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom. Thank you.

Chapter Five: New student is a rock star

The bell rang for students to finish at their lockers and go homeroom. Ten minutes later the late bell went off again. Most students were in their homerooms… except Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to see me?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I do, Hyuuga Neji the famous rock star is coming to our school. Since you are the class representative, you are allowed to show any new students around school." Tsunade said.

"How many new students are we getting?' Sakura asked.

'Six." She replied.

Sakura nodded her head and sat down until the new students were here.

….Within the class room…...…

Ino glanced outside to see a limo driving into the parking lot. 'Look!" The rest of the class went to the window. Ino then heard, "Who is it?" Ino and the class saw the door opening up to see a young male with long brown hair within a short ponytail.

"Oh My God," half of the females yelled. "It's Hyuuga Neji!" While the males groaned at this, as they won't get any attention from the girls or their girlfriends.

….Sakura Haruno…..

Sakura waited for the last new student to arrive, she had five now three girls and two boys. Sakura remember their names; Yumi Satori, Fan Koshi, Ryo Kane, Raiden Roshi and Love Usagi and she knew who the last one was Hyuuga Neji. Sakura smiled as her cell phone and her last text yesterday from him.

Then she looked at the two males in the group and wondered who her cyber mate was, she knew it couldn't be Neji Hyuuga. She just hoped she would find him soon and be happy with him.

"Thanks Raiden, Masashi, Hisao and Tatsuru check out the school." Neji told them.

"Oh my god, its Hyuuga Neji!" Someone yelled as every girl raced out of homeroom. Sakura sighed at this and told the group she would be back.

Sakura walked out and saw his bodyguards trying to work the crowd. "SILENCE!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her, even Neji. "Hyuuga-san is a new student. Everyone has homeroom and classes to get too."

"Nerd."

"I may be a nerd but at less I won't have to say 'would you like fries with that sir?' Now get to class," Sakura ordered.

The girls glared and did what Sakura told them. Sakura could hear curse words about her begin a nerd, bitch and more. She smiled at Neji and bowed to him. "Hyuuga-san, please this way."

…Neji….…

Neji looked up to see a long pink haired girl telling the girls to leave him alone and go to class. He took a good look at her. Light pink, long hair, emerald green eyes, and a slim body with her uniform on. She respected him and bowed and told him to follow her. Well at less he knew she wasn't a fan girl.

Neji followed her into the office to see five others waiting in the office, he could see the girls smiling at him and the boys glaring at him.

…

"Welcome to Konoha high school, Hyuuga.-san," Sakura said to him.

"You are? Miss." Neji asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'll be your guild and helper until you all get settled in." Sakura told them. "Okay, what grade would you all be going in?"

Satori answered first "I'm going into the tenth grade." Satori had short green hair, purple eyes and she had the Konoha high school uniform on.

"Tenth too," Usagi replied too. Usagi was a short female with long purple hair and electric green eyes that you could get lost in forever. She was dressed in her uniform too.

Koshi and Kane said together, " Eleven." Koshi was a very tall with red hair and brown eyes. He had his uniform on too but with his tie wasn't up the standard way. While Kane was a middle height male with black hair and a scar on his left side of his face, his eyes were a golden color as he was wearing the uniform without his tie.

Roshi was the only one left without saying anything. "Eleven too. Haruno-san." Roshi had middle length blond hair and her eyes were dark blue like the dark sky when the sky goes down.

Sakura nodded her head and then turned to Mr. Hyuuga. "Twelfth grade, I'm assuming? "

"Hai." Neji stated, his white eyes looking at her.

Sakura nodded again, and then went to the front and called down students named Jiro Tatara and Izumi Jakura. Within a few minutes, they came down and Sakura told them what to do with each new student.

They took them away from her and Hyuuga-san.

"Okay, Hyuuga-san, it would be a lot easier to show you around the school now than with the others here." Sakura exclaimed at him as she walked forward and out of the office.

Neji followed her, as he wondered who was his cyber mate is. He listened to her talk about the school, where his locker would be and his home room, and to his surprise, Sakura was a year younger than him but got top grades that made her accelerate into grade twelve. There were only two others that had done that; one was named Shikamaru Nara and the other was Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru was in all twelfth grade classes while Sasuke was in three classes and the rest were in grade eleven. Sakura had all twelfth grade classes.

Sakura showed him around the building fast and effectively as they walked towards their next class that was with each other, when she saw Sasuke looking at her, with possessiveness within his darken black coal eyes. Sakura shivered but glared at him, while she continued to talk with Neji Hyuuga.

Neji learned she is a fan of him, but since she was at school she wasn't going to go all fan like on him. For once, he was grateful for this, he had his bodyguards around him and her, while they walked into the class. Sakura made her way towards her seat while Neji waited for the teacher.

Five minutes later, the teacher came into the room. Sakura smiled at the teacher and then frowned at Sasuke coming into the room late again and into his seat beside her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. What did I tell you about other males around you?" Sasuke asked with his black coaled eyes looking at her with a glint of anger in them.

Sakura glared at him and didn't answer him at all, until she felt a warm hand coming on her thigh stoking it hard then gentle. Sakura moved the hand and glance at Sasuke to see he was smirking at her.

"Uchiha, leave me alone," Sakura hissed out with confidence.

Sasuke smirked at her as he moved closer to her face. "You're mine, Sakura. Don't forget that."

A/N- Oh great this again. Until next time on this story. Bye


	6. Saved

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter six. Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom. Thanks

Chapter Six: Saved

Sakura glared at him and then reach over to slap him again, but her hand was captured by Sasuke's larger and stronger hand. He brought it closer to him and Sakura followed as she tried to pull away from him.

"Don't try to hit me again, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he leaned in to kiss her but Sakura pulled back hard. Sasuke let her go frowning.

The rest of the day seemed long to Sakura; she helped Hyuuga-san deal with his fan girls. She was glad that school was over but she had volleyball practice today, then music practice. She was very thankful of this since she saw Sasuke walking out of the room.

Sakura got her bag and smiled at the Hyuuga.

"See you later, Hyuuga-san." Then she walked out as she went towards the gym to volleyball practice. Sakura took out her cell phone and sent out a message to her pen pal.

Sakura texted him a message and then placed her cell phone and her bag in her gym locker as she got into her green skirt and a dark green tank top that made up her volleyball uniform. Sakura walked out to see her team waiting for her. Sakura was the captain of the volleyball team since she came to the school and they won each tournament. They only lost once; it was the first tournament that they went to.

"Sakura," a girl with long blue hair said.

"Hello Sunny," Sakura replied, and then set out her orders to practice.

….…..Neji…..…

Neji heard Sakura saying "See you later," then watched her go out of the classroom. He packs his bag up and then heard his cell phone beeping at him.

He took it out and looked at the screen and saw the name CherryBlossom on it. He flipped it open and read through the message.

**CherryBlossom: Sorry, I can't talk with you tonight, but I have volleyball practice and music practice. Talk to you tomorrow night. Your CherryBlossom**

Neji smiled at this and closed his phone and walked out the door to see a male with raven black hair waiting for him. Neji raised his eyes at him and stated, "What?"

Sasuke looked at him and stated, "Stay away from Sakura." With that said Sasuke walked away from him.

Neji raised his eye brow at him leaving but said nothing. Then he started to walk to his limo.

….Sakura….…

Sakura looked at the time to see it was just about five o'clock. She called the team over and called the practice over and then she walked with them towards the locker room. Sakura took a shower and finished quickly; she still had her music lesson to go to. She got into her normal clothes which was a nice blue skirt and white shirt. She placed her uniform in her bag and started to walked outside the locker rooms and down the halls towards her music lesson.

She turned the corner and opened the door. She walked into the room and placed her bag near the door.

"Hello, Haruno-san." Heartcross said to her student.

Sakura nodded her head at her and got out her notes and the started to play the piano. Slowly she sang to medley in tune of the piano.

An hour went by and Sakura was soon done with her music lesson. She packed her notes and then waved bye to the music teacher as she made her way out of the room and down towards her locker. Once at her locker, she opened it and took out her bag and closed her locker.

She made her way towards the front door as she called for a taxi to come. Then she heard her phone beeping. She looked at it to see it was from her pen pal.

"**Phantom Knight: Sorry to hear that. Music lessons? Are you a singer? Talk to you tomorrow. **

Sakura smiled at this and replied back and then saw the taxi coming in. She made her way over to it and got into the taxi and noticed something. Sakura's eyes widen in fear as she saw the driver was one of the males that attacked her months ago.

"Where to miss?" he asked as he turned to see her. "Oh, you again."

Sakura almost screamed at this, as she grabbed the door and pulled opened.

"I don't think so," the driver said as he locked the door. Sakura was trapped in the taxi with him.

"Please let me go." Sakura eyes filled with tears as she said this.

"No," the driver said. Then he called someone on his phone.

Sakura whimpered in fright as her mind went nowhere. She heard the male talking to her again.

"Jiro is happy to see you again," The driver said as he started it up for Taxi but something wasn't working. Sakura had to get out this taxi and now. She looked at the door lock and wondered if she could get the lock out.

"Damn. Okay sweetie, you stay here." The driver stated as he got out and popped the hood. Sakura made a fast dash and unlocked the door again and raced out.

The driver was yelling at her while he chased after her. Sakura raced out of the school parking lot and down the streets away from him but he still followed.

Half way down the streets, Sakura raced across the street not even looking as a limo was driving fast. Sakura was hit hard as she drops to the ground holding her arm and leg.

The driver got out to yell at her, when the person owning the limousine got out too.

"Haruno-sama."

Sakura looked up to see Hyuuga Neji running towards her.

"Masashi, get the medical supplies ready," Neji ordered his driver.

"Haruno-sama, what was going on?" He asked.

"I had practices after school, and Sasuke gave me a ride to school. So I had no car to get home. My parents are at a business meeting tonight. I called for a taxi. After it came I got into the taxi and that was when I noticed the driver was someone that attacked me about three months ago. He was going to kidnap me and bring me to his boss or friend. I got away and raced towards this way and you saw the rest." Sakura told him.

Neji was worried as he looked down towards the school. Then he was mad at this male, but he didn't understand why. He heard Masashi calling him; he turned to see the medical supplies he asked for as he asked Sakura to lay down and let him see her arm first.

He moved it a bit, Sakura screamed in pain.

"Must be broken."

Neji splinted the arm then checked her leg. The paramedics were there a few minutes. He told them what happened as Sakura was knocked unconscious. They placed her into the ambulance while Neji went to put the medic kit \ into his limo and told his driver to go the hospital too.

He got out her cell phone and looked in her address book to see her parent's number. When he found it, he dialed it on his phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A female's voiced out.

"Are you Haruno Sakura's mother? Neji asked.

"Hai, this is she," she said.

"Haruno-san, are you sitting?" Neji asked her.

"No," Mrs. Haruno replied confused.

"This is hard to say, but your daughter was hit by my limo on…"

"Is she okay?" she asked with other questions coming out like 'didn't your driver see her?' and many others.

"Haruno-san, please calm down and I will answer all your questions," Neji calmly said to her. He could hear her breathing in and out and then stated

"Go on."

Neji told her what happened to Sakura and then what he did making sure she would be okay.

"She didn't tell me anything about been attacked. Did you see who it was?" Haruno-san asked.

"No, I didn't and neither did my bodyguards," Neji answered.

"Okay, what hospital are you at?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

Neji felt his limo stopping and then he got out and saw the sign.

"Konoha General Hospita.l" Then he told her that he would wait for them to come to the hospital.

He heard her saying 'Thank you' and then he hung up and turned off his cell phone and Sakura's cell phone as he walked into the hospital quickly after them with Sakura.

Fifteen minutes later, Neji was sitting down with three bodyguards waiting for Sakura's parents to come in. The doctor complimented him for his splints on her arm and leg.

That was when he heard two loud and hysterically parents. He stood up and calmly walked over to them.

"Are you Sakura's parents?" Neji asked.

"I hope you get a lawyer, boy as I'm suing you." The male snapped at him.

"Honey, stop this at once! This young man as kind enough to help Sakura and then stayed with her until we got here. I told you what happened, it me seems like it was that other man's fault," She stated.

"Sorry for my husband. Mr. …?"She trailed off.

"Hyuuga Neji, Madam." Neji told her.

"You mean, Hyuuga Neji the famous singer?" The male said.

"Hai." Neji replied.

"Excuse me, are you the parents to Haruno Sakura?" the doctor asked.

"Hai, we are her parents," Her father said.

"Good, Sakura has a broken arm and leg and bruising around her sides but no permanent damage at all." The doctor said to them.

Neji nod his head to his bodyguards and then gave Sakura's mother his number and then walked out and into the limo to go home.

A/N- Wow, I hope you like this chapter again. Until next time. Bye


	7. She's Mine Pen Pal!

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter seven to this story. Enjoy it. Bye

Chapter Seven: She's Mine Pen Pal!

Neji got home late as the limo opened the gates and drove into the compound. He thought about Sakura Haruno, the girl that saved him from his fan girls at school, and then helped him get around the school. He felt the limo stopping and then his door was opened for him.

Neji walked out with a sigh and he walked into the house. He knew that his uncle would be up and would want to know how his day went at school.

"Neji how was your day at school?" His uncle asked. Neji almost sighed at this but smiled at him.

"It went good. I meet a nice girl named Haruno Sakura. "Neji replied.

His uncle nodded his head and stated," You late and I know that you didn't have much going on after class."

"Well, after school I went to the company and wrote down a few new songs and tried playing some of them. I was coming home when Haruno Sakura jumped into the street and my driver hit her. I went to the hospital with her and waited for her parents to come." Neji told his uncle what happened.

"She is okay? Why did she jump into the street?" He asked.

"When I asked, she told me that someone was chasing her when I look I saw nothing but her eyes told me that it was true. Her eyes showed fear, true fear." Neji told his uncle.

Neji ate his supper and went into his room and turn on his computer. He clicked onto CherryBlossom's profile and read it.

**Name: **CherryBlossom

**Age:** 17

**Address: **somewhere in Konoha

**Sex:** _Female_

**Favorite: **school

**H/P: **-unknown-

**Email: **Private

Then he heard the sign on beep. He read and smiled.

"Hello"

"_Hi, how are you doing?"_

"Fine, are you ok?"

"_Actually no, I was hit by a limo after I was been chased by a taxi man that attacked me."_

Neji looked at her sentence again and thought about Sakura. She couldn't be… or could she?

"Are you okay?"

"_I will be okay; I just have two broken bones, one in my leg and another in my arm… lots of bruising though. But I will be okay. I have to say thank you to the one that brought me to the hospital and then waited for my parents to come." _

Neji almost stopped at this again and type in: "Who was the one that saved you?"

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

"Please tell me, I won't laugh and I will believe you."

"_Fine, the one that hit me….was Hyuuga Neji." _

Neji was floored by this and he almost type in her name. "He's that really famous Hyuuga."

"_I know, but my mother said that he also waited in the hospital until got there. I have to thank him for hitting me and then taking me to the hospital." _

Neji now knew who his pen pal was… Haruno Sakura the girl at school, in his class was his pen pal.

"_Phantom Knight?"_

"I'm fine, just had something on my mind." Neji looked at the time and saw it was nine at night now. He still needed to do his homework. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"_No, I'm in the hospital until next Sunday. Then I'm confined into a wheelchair." _

Neji could see her sarcasm and he had to laugh.

"Well, I have to do my homework. Talk you to tomorrow."

"_Me too, thanks for listening to me."_

CherryBlossom logged off, Phantom Knight logged off.

Neji smiled, he knew who his pen pal was now. He wondered if he should tell her tomorrow when he talked to her. He pulled out his math homework. Neji glanced at the time to read it was eleven; he packed his bag and stripped down to his boxers.

He walked into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth and walked back out within ten minutes. He pulled the covers down and turned off his light. Neji lay down and covered himself as his opal white eyes closed to the night.

….…...Uchiha household…..….…

"I see, I'll tell him." Mikoto answered the phone as she assured the person on the phone before hanging up.

She sighed and walked up the stairs towards her son's room. Her hand went to knock when the door opened.

"Mother, are you okay?" A male with raven hair asked.

"Sasuke, you don't need to pick up Sakura tomorrow, or for a few days," Mikoto told him.

Sasuke eyes widen at this and then asked "Why, Mother?"

"It seems, a few months ago Sakura was attacked and after her lessons she was almost attacked again. She got away and then got hit by a limo. The man inside was nice enough to wait at the hospital for her parents. Sakura is at the hospital now," Mikoto stated to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, mother…"

"No, Sasuke you are not missing school. You can go after school and visit her but not while you are at school. I will make sure that you stay in school tomorrow. Promise me Sasuke," Mikoto muttered to him.

Sasuke knew that his mother would win. "Fine mother. I will promise not to skip school to go and see Sakura. I will go after school" Sasuke grumbled out.

"Good. Now get some sleep." Mikoto replied. She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke secretly smiled at her gesture and kissed her on the cheek. "Night mother." He closed his door and went towards his bed with large black covers. He tried to picture Sakura on it but couldn't. Soon she will be his.

He got into his bed and fell asleep.

…..Sakura at the hospital…...…

"Mother, you can go home now." Sakura stated as her father was putting her laptop in front of her.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us that you were attacked?" She asked, not even answering her daughter's comment.

"I stayed late at school, three months ago. I started to walk home, not realizing much until I was grabbed from the ally way. There were these two guys, I struggled to get away but I wasn't that strong. I bit the one that was kissing me. They hit me and my uniform was torn. I really thought I was going to be raped. Sasuke saved me." Sakura told them.

"Sakura, why didn't you call?" Her father asked without getting mad at her.

"My cell was dead." Sakura answered.

The doctor came in and stated, Haruno-sama, visiting hours are over."

Her parents nodded their heads at the doctor. "Bye, sweetheart." They told her and gave her a gentle hug and a kissed on the cheek.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time bye


	8. Infuriated

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter eight for you to enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter for me. Bye

Chapter Eight: Infuriated

The next day, the nurse came in and gave Sakura her medicine and then left. Alone, Sakura pulled her side table towards her and started on her homework. The day went on and on, nurses came in and then doctors.

Sakura smiled when her mother came in with a bag on toiletries for her, but she had to go back to work. With a kiss and a hug, she was gone. Sakura looked at the TV and watched a bit of the news and then took a nap. She soon heard her door opening as she opened her eyes to see Uchiha Sasuke walking into the room with a bundle of flowers.

She sighed at this and wondered when he would leave.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Sakura stated to him. "Tired, sore but in time it will get better."

Sasuke nodded his head at her. "Sakura, was it the same men that I saved you from?"

"Hai, it was the one… I think you punched him," Sakura uttered. She was getting bored at the hospital and having Sasuke here wasn't helping at all.

Sasuke remember that man and remember what he looked like. His mind was cooking up a plan for revenge. No one touches his fiancé. He looked at her arm and then leg.

'_Well it could be worse.'_

He talked about the ring he was going to get her soon.

"Sasuke-san, you heard my parents. I have one year to get someone help and don't even think of stopping me… unless you want your mother to know about what happen a few times at your house and the drive to school yesterday." Sakura said menacingly towards him.

His eyes narrowed with aggravated at her again. "Sakura, I'm going to tell you this one more time and one more time. You are MINE!" He yelling the last word.

Sakura recoiled in fear, her green emerald eyes looked at him as he stood over her.

"Hey Uchiha-san!" she heard. Sakura eyes went over to the door to see her mother and father standing here.

Sasuke froze and then stood up and looked at the Harunos. His mind cursed at himself as he straight out as he looked at them both.

"I want you to leave, Sasuke-chan." Her mother told him.

Sasuke nodded his head at her, got his school bag and then walked out of the room.

"Sakura, has this happened since that night?" Her mother asked.

Sakura nodded her head at her parents. They sighed but then looked at each other.

"I think we should just cancel this whole arranged marriage." Her mother told her father.

"It's unbreakable." He uttered.

Sakura talked to her parents until the visiting hours were done with, then they left the room.

Sakura went onto her laptop and signed on.

_Cherry Blossom sighed on _

_Phantom Knight: So how was our first true day at the hospital?_

_Cherry Blossom: Not fun at all. They kept on bugging me with medicine and the questions. _

_Phantom Knight: Doctors and nurses…curses…but they know what is best for you. _

_Cherry Blossom: I know. But it is very aggravating and irritating. _

_Phantom Knight: Just think; you'll be out soon. _

_Cherry Blossom: I know, but I miss school and all. I hope the girls weren't bugging Hyuuga Neji today._

…..….Neji…..…

Neji looked at the words concerning him; he did have that all day today. He almost had a headache from it all but he was used to it.

_Phantom Knight: … His day was not so great._

_Cherry Blossom: Neji's day sucked? I feel sad for him. _

He stopped typing again and wondered at her words.

_Phantom Knight: Why?_

_Cherry Blossom: Well, he can't go back to being normal student or guy. I want his autograph but only if he would truly like to give it to me and just not to make my happy. You understand?_

_Phantom Knight: I understand. _

They had talked until eleven and then logged off together before Sakura went to sleep.

The next morning, Neji woke up and got into the shower. Once clean, he walked out and back into his room and got into his school uniform. He blew dry his hair and placed it into a low ponytail. Neji walked out and towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

All he was thinking was that Haruno Sakura was his pen pal and the one that he really wanted to meet. He had met her and she was beautiful. He wanted her to get better fast. He decide to check on her when she was at the hospital later on today.

…..Sakura…..

Infuriated was a word that Sakura found herself using a lot at the hospital.

She was infuriated all night. Sakura could hear the person in the next room in pain most of the night. She was ready to yell shut up to the person but then stop as she thought what could have happened to the person.

The nurses were infuriating too, always coming in and checking on her within an hour from each other. They asked the same questions over and over too. Oh her day was tiring and she just wanted to go home.

She did her homework already, so she wouldn't be behind at school work. She wondered if her team was keeping up with practice at all.

"Hello, My fiancé." She sighed loudly on this again she glared at Sasuke when he walked into her room.

"Listen, Uchiha I've had enough for you. My parents are going to be talking to your mother and father about this. Now leave me alone," Sakura snarled at him.

Sasuke looked at her and stomped madly towards her again. He had placed his hands on either side of her head making her eyes widen in fear.

"Sakura-chan, I'm getting infuriated that you are saying you don't want me. Listen to me, you bitch. You are mine and only mine." He told her when he grabbed her chin and was descending on her lips. When there was a knock at the door, Sakura smiled and tries to push Sasuke away but his strong body wasn't moving.

"Come in!"

The door opened up to see Hyuuga Neji with his four bodyguards. "Oh. Hyuuga-san, hello again."

One of the bodyguards noticed she was trying to push him away from her. He walked over and grabbed the young boy.

"Leave, boy." He ordered as he walked him to the door.

"Thanks Masashi." Neji said.

Sakura smiled at the bodyguard that helped her. "Thank you Masashi-san."

Masashi smirked and stated," Your welcome, Haruno-san."

Sakura wondered why Neji Hyuuga was visiting her. "Hyuuga-san…"

"Just Neji... can I call you Sakura?" Neji asked with hope in his white pearl eyes.

"Of course you can, Neji," Sakura replied.

They had talked together and Sakura suggested for him to do an autograph session for one week so the girls would get off his back. Sakura's evening went very well as she waved to Neji and his bodyguards before they had left the room.

Sakura had texted her pen pal saying she was going to bed and was very tired, so she won't be on her account tonight. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. The next day, Sakura mostly slept all day.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time… Bye


	9. Another day

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter nine for you. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Nine: Another day

The next day went to fast for Sakura seeing as she had nothing to do. Her homework was done. Her parents had talk to Sasuke's parents about his attitude towards her. He was grounded for a week. Her pen pal wasn't on yet. Sakura looked at her calendar and counted how many days she had been here. Once she was done she sighed, it was eleven days since she was hit. Now she only had three days left and her arm was getting better faster than her leg.

She decided turn on the TV again. She watched the music channel and then saw a new video by Hyuuga Neji on his last album. She wondered what he was doing today.

…...Neji….….

Neji woke up and got dressed. He walked out of his room and out into the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Hinata and Hanabi sitting together. Both females were his cousins on his late father's side and daughters to his uncle.

"Good morning, Neji-san." Hinata uttered to him.

"Morning Neji." Hanabi stated.

Hinata was the well-mannered while Hanabi was less so; she had good manners but was more outgoing then her older sister. Being that he was older than Hinata by a year and Hanabi by six years, he knew lots about them.

Like how Hinata was going out with the loud boy that was in tenth grade named Naruto… for two years, or how Hanabi kissed a boy on his cheek. He sat down and ate some toast. Then he stood up and waved bye to them and walked out the door.

His bodyguards were following him as he got into the limo and drove off towards Hyuuga enterprises to work on some songs. He had done it last night; he wrote about four new songs and was ready to give them to his uncle that was already at work trying to get his third album started.

He also knew that tomorrow Haruno Sakura was getting out and her mother even asked him to pick her up as they had a very important meeting to drive today. That was why he was going to the office today, to get the songs done.

Once there, he waited for his bodyguard to get out so could he follow Raiden. His second bodyguard came out while the two in front were already waiting.

He walked into the elevator and rode it up. He got out and walked into the recording area.

One, two, three hours had passed and he already had five songs written out and confirmed by his uncle that they are okay. He played his guitar now to get the notes. Once he wrote them, he gave them to the others, so they could get their parts down.

Most of the day was spent writing songs, trying to find the tight sounds. Eventually they got it.

…..…Sasuke….….

He prowled in his room; his mother grounded him because of what Sakura's mother said to her. He wanted to see her now but didn't want to make his mother more mad at him. His could still see her blazing raven eyes glaring at him when Haruno-san was telling to her. His brother and father had different looks of emotions.

Itachi, his brother, had a look of "you got in trouble" or something like that. His father had a look being pleased on his face. He would have thought his father would be mad too, not pleased.

He went onto his laptop and looked on the internet. He thought about seeing Sakura, or at least talking to her.

He typed in her login name as he read the profile again.

One word got him very mad. Single was in the place where it said relationship. He would now have to tell her again. When he saw a private folder with the name _Phantom Knight_ on it, he clicked on it and read all the chats, email or texts that the two had sent.

Then he saw red; he picked up his laptop and threw it into the wall, breaking it. He placed his hands into his sooty hair as he pulled hard. His fiancé was talking behind his back to another man. This wouldn't do at all.

It was time to ask his father what to do. He wasn't allowed to drive any… only allowed to stay in the house. He walked out of his room and went towards his father's office room.

He knocked on it and heard, "Come in."

He walked into the office and spotted his father typing at his computer.

"Father, I need your help." Sasuke stated. Then he told him all about the chat, texts, and emails between this man with HIS fiancé.

…..…Sakura…..

Her mother came in to visit her and she was told that she had a meeting tomorrow, so they couldn't pick her up. Sasuke was grounded, so he couldn't pick her up and that made her happy. Her mother told her that Hyuuga Neji was going to pick her up.

Her heart leaped up; she wanted it to be tomorrow already so she can get out of the hospital. She hated the food and the smell.

Soon her mother had left, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and text Phantom Knight. Then she took a nap.

….…..Neji….….

Neji slide into the limo as his phone went off. He smiled as he took it out and looked at it.

_**Phantom Knight: I get out of the hospital tomorrow. Guess who is picking me up?**_

So her mother had told her, he smirk and texted her back. The limo drove back home as the day went by quickly to him.

Ten minutes later he was at home and walking in the front door. Neji had placed his shoes on the rack and walked into the kitchen.

This time he saw no one in the kitchen. He nodded to his guards to check the outside as Neji went towards his room. He opened it up to see four new boxes of fan mail. He shuddered to read each one of them.

He took off his shirt and then his pants as he walked into his bathroom and did his business, and then he came back out and went to bed.

…..…Sakura…..

After her nap, she watched TV again as she flipped though the channels to see a movie on that she loves. She watched the movie until the nurse came in her room and check her again and then gave her food.

'_Only today, only one more day,'_ Sakura chanted within her mind as she ate the food.

She quickly ate and finished the movie as she yawned. She clicked off the TV and went to sleep again.

…..…Sasuke…..…

"Sasuke, Sakura is now scared of you. I didn't raise you like this. Also Sakura can talk to anyone she likes too. Sasuke don't be like my father. He was just like you. The only thing that I haven't heard you do is physical abusing her; unless you are…. And if you are son then I will cancel this whole arrangement and will disown you." Fugaku said.

"No, father. But… she is my fiancée." He sighed but he knew his father won't be helping him. He bowed to him and walked out the door.

He heard his father praying that he wouldn't turn to be like his grandfather. Well he had it right. He went back into his room and went to sleep.

….…..Next Morning…...….…..

Sakura woke up, ate the breakfast and with the help of the nurse, she dressed in a light blue summer dress. The nurse was packing her bag and laptop when her cell phone went off signaling that she had a new text.

She looked at it and smiled.

_Sakura, see you tomorrow after school. Love mom and dad._

She then looked at her Phantom Knight message.

**Phantom Knight: Oh, who is picking you up?**

Sakura texted him back and then waited for Hyuuga Neji to pick her up. Next time she would ask for his number when she saw him.

….…..Neji…..…

Neji woke up and got into the shower. Drying himself off as he walked out, his cell phone went off as he dressed.

He grabbed his cell phone shirtless. His abs moved and tightened as he breathed in and out. He smirked at her message.

_**Cherry Blossom: I'm ready to go home. Now I need to wait for Hyuuga Neji to pick me up. I should have asked him for his cell phone number so I can say "get our ass over here."**_

Neji laughed at it and wondered when she would realize that he was her pen pal. He hoped soon as he placed it down and took a red shirt and dressed himself in it. He dried his hair and then walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

He ate alone since Sunday and his cousins had some kind a lesson or practice to go to. He got up and walked outside; he bodyguards had the day off. He walked towards his silver car with black flames. He started it up and drove off towards Konoha General Hospital.

He parked in front in a wheel chair lot as he went into the hospital and got a wheelchair sign and came back out and placed it in his car.

He walked back into the hospital now as he made his way towards Sakura's room to get her. He knocked when he got here.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see Sakura was already in a wheelchair and her bag at heer side.

"Hello, Sakura." Neji said politely as he took her bag. "Are you ready?"

"Ready to get out of here. Please take me away." Sakura told him.

Neji laughed at her words as he began to push her out of the room and towards the front desk. He signed her out pushed her went outside.

Sakura questioned him about his days at school again and about his Saturday. Neji answered and questioned her stay at the hospital. She told him it was horrid. He laughed at her.

Neji's heart did a back flip; he felt different around her. He then helped her into his car and placed the wheel chair in the trunk.

Getting in the car, he started it and backed out with watching around him. Sakura continued to talk with him about her pen pal and he smirked at her. Then Neji had a call and he answered it.

Sakura smiled at the sights again as she pulled out her cell phone and texted her pen pal again. Neji hanged up the cell phone and groaned.

"What's wrong? Neji." Sakura asked.

"They want me to have a concert in two months here and shave an opening actor." He told her.

Sakura giggled at him. "Poor baby."

Neji grinned at her as his phone went off as he looked at it to see it was another text from his pen pal that was sitting beside him.

He placed it down next to him as he drove off with the directions to Sakura house.

Sakura was happy when she saw Neji and he even joke and laughed with her. Her heart swelled with something that she didn't understand at all. She would have to ask her mother about this sometime but for now she would not think about it.

A/N- I hope you like it. Wow they are both having some feelings for each other now. Now it is moving. See ya later. Bye


	10. Hyuuga Neji is my Pen Pal!

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter ten for you. Thank you to me beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter.

Chapter Ten: Hyuuga Neji is my Pen Pal!

When Neji dropped her off, the house keepers helped him bring her in and made sure she would be fine. Neji stayed with her for two hours before he had to leave.

Sakura was getting tired now and asked Kira to help her into her bed. Kira smiled at her and gently picked her up and carried her all the way to her bedroom. He opened the door and walked into her room that was painted green with flowers around the walls.

Her bed was queen sized, with a white blanket and many pillows. Kira placed her down and covered her with a lighter blanket. Then he left the room so Sakura could get some sleep again.

Sakura woke up hours later to see a bell at the side of her table. She moved and grabbed it, ringing the bell. Four minutes and five seconds passed when her door opened. Sakura saw Kira's head peeking into her room.

"Kira, is Masumi making some food. I'm getting hungry and I need to use the bathroom," Sakura told him.

"Let me go and check and get Emi to help you." Kira replied as he went out.

"Milady." She heard.

"Emi, say my name. It's Sakura." Sakura uttered. "I need to get to the bathroom."

"Of course… mila... Sakura" Emi stated as she walked into her room and help her off the bed and into her bathroom. Emi helped Sakura with her dress and then walked out give her some privacy. Afterward she had helped Sakura back into her bed and then walked out of the room and Kira came into the room with a tray of food.

Sakura ate the food and then rang the bell again. Kira came into her room and took the tray and then left her to sleep.

….…Next Morning…..…..

Sakura woke up and called for Emi to help her wash herself. She grimaced at this as Emi came into her room and once again helped her into the bath tub and took the washcloth and helped Sakura with her back and the rest of her body. Emi helped her out and dried Sakura off while Sakura frowned at the mirror.

_Only a month_

Sakura then was dressed in her uniform, needing help again. Kira was called to help her to the main floor.

Sakura ate at the table as she waited for Kira to bring the car around. She pushed away her dishes and then got up and with some trouble she moved towards the door. Kira came into the house and saw her, knowing that she would do this. She hated to get help for anything; she felt that she could do on her own.

He helped her into the car and he drove her to school. Sakura texted her pen pal about going to school.

…...…Neji…..

Neji woke up and looked at his clock. He got out of bed and stretched out his arms, his abs contracting with his movements. He then took a shower and got into his uniform, walking out of his room.

He walked into the kitchen again to see his uncle with his cousin eating some breakfast. He sat down and stated a quick 'Good Morning' to them all as he begin to eat his meal.

He finished and stood up as he looked at the time. He then walked towards the door and walked out. He smirked to see his bodyguards already waiting for him with the car. He walked over to the limo and got in.

His cell phone went chimed. He pulled it out and read the message.

_**Cherry Blossom: Going to school today! So happy. I can see my beloved school. Where are you? When will I find you?**_

Neji wanted her to find out on her own but he wanted to help her along. He got out of the limo as one of his bodyguards opened the door. He walked out and had the urge to cover his ears from the screams from his fans.

Walking into school, he went right towards his first classroom. He walked into the room to see Sakura sitting in her wheelchair with her friends around her. He went over to them and sat down in his seat.

"Hello Neji." Sakura said.

The girls all looked at them and smiled. They walked away even though they were fans of Neji's. They all had a boyfriend that they loved or really liked.

The bell rang and everyone came into the room and waited for the teacher. Within seconds the teacher came into the room and took attendance. As Sakura watched as the teacher was working a math problem, she felt Neji looking at her. She turned and smiled at him and went back to work.

Neji smirked at this and wrote down the math problem and soon completed it as he took out his math book and did the next question. Then bell rang as Sakura took her notebook and math book and placed it back into her bag. She wheeled herself towards the door but she felt her wheelchair being push forward.

She was going to glare at the person that was helping only to see it was Neji. She bit her lip as she stared at his facial expression, his body and his white eyes, which had caught her staring at him.

Her face turns red as she quickly faced frontwards again. Sakura could heard him laughing at her, she pouted as she smiled secretly.

They got to their second class. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see he was glaring at her and Neji. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

Neji had placed his items next to her and sat down in the seat when the teacher came into the room.

"Hyuuga-san, your uncle is waiting for you in the main office." He told him.

Neji nodded his head at the teacher. "Sakura, could you watch my things?"

"Sure thing, Neji." Sakura answered as she watched him smile at her and walk towards the door.

Sakura listen to the teacher as she took notes. After she was done she texted her pen pal again.

Within moments, she heard vibrating sounds from Neji's cell phone. It was powerful and it rocked the desk like the cell phone was going to fall from his desk. Being in a wheelchair and had one broken arm, Sakura watched as it fell. She reached out and grabbed it as she brought it closer to her. She held it to her chest breathing hard. She was worried that it would break under her watch. She was just going to place it back on his desk.

The word cherry was on it. She turned a bit more to see blossom was after it. She pulled it back, curiosity piqued.

She was now very curious about this. She had opened it to see her message… that would mean… he was her pen pal.

It took her moments after she read her message for it to click truly in her mind.

_**Hyuuga Neji is my pen pal!**_

He was one of the most popular young men in Konoha and in the world. He was a rock star.

Sakura stared at his phone flabbergasted; certain emerald green eyes were wide and filled with shock as she held onto his cell phone when he came back into the classroom. She looked at him and paled.

Neji walked towards her and wondered what happened now. Then he saw his cell phone in her hand. She must have found out that he was her pen pal. The bell rang and then he started to clean his place and then Sakura's since she was still in shock.

He then started to push her into the next classroom that was empty as they all had a free period. He closed the door and locked it so no one could come into this room.

"Sakura..." Neji called out as he sat in front of her.

"Neji… you're…"Sakura started.

"We are pen pals. I wanted to meet you a lot and I didn't realize it was you before you told me you were hit by me." Neji replied.

Sakura nodded her head at him. "Where do we go from here?" She hoped that they could still be friends when her heart dropped suddenly at the thought of only being friends.

"I hope we can still be friends and soon become more. Sakura ever since we started texting or chatting together it has made me feel alive, even right now." Neji honestly said.

Sakura eyes widen at this, she too felt it every time they had texted or chat and seen each other.

"Sakura, I would like to ask you to go out a on date with me on Saturday?" Neji asked.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Hai."

Neji heart did a flip. When he lean in and gently kissed her cheek, Sakura was in shock as he did this and blushed red.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, bye


	11. His Girlfriend?

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N-Here is chapter eleven. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter. Thanks

Chapter Eleven: His Girlfriend?

To Sakura the day went by fast as she was being pushed out to Kira who was waiting for her now. She got into the car and was off to go home. This was a great day. Sakura told Kira about her day at school.

Within twenty minutes, they got home and the Emi and Ami were waiting for them. Kira parked and got out to help but Emi and Ami took care of it and took her inside when Kira drove to the garage.

"Sakura!" Her mother said as she gave her a hug.

"Mom." She replied back as she hugged her too. "Hi dad." She also gave her father a hug and a kiss.

Hours went by as Sakura ate and then did her homework. She went to bed when she was tired. The next morning came as Emi helped her bathe again. She got dressed in her uniform as she was carried by her father down the stairs. He placed her in the wheelchair and was pushing her towards the table to have breakfast that was a waffle with cherries on top with cream whip.

Sakura ate her meal and Kira took her toward the car that was waiting for her to go to school. Since Sasuke was grounded he wasn't allowed to pick her up or drop her off. She was happy about this and now she was texting her Neji… well not her but Neji.

They were going to talk about the date that they were going to have on Saturday. She wondered what she was going to wear and if she could get out of this casts before then, she had a hospital appointment to go to today.

She was helped out of the car and into the school hall when she started to wheel herself towards the classroom. She was glad that it was opened as she wheeled herself into the class not even noticing that Uchiha was in the class, she went towards her desk when she felt someone looking at her and close.

"Sakura-chan. Your parents got in trouble with mine." Sasuke growled at her.

"Then serves you right for scaring me and being emotionally abusive toward me," Sakura told him. He gently grabbed her hand as he brought it up to his lips; he kiss it and looked at her.

"You are mine. Remember that." He snarled out as he got up and then went to his seat.

Sakura shook her head at him again. She guessed it would never get to him that she wasn't his but her own person. It never would. How many times had she told him or even her parents and his too? It would never stick.

Sakura looked to see Neji walking into the classroom. He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back as he walked towards her.

"So, Sakura... I will pick you up at third class and we can go to the hospital. You mother had called me to see you to the hospital." Neji said light to her.

Sasuke stood up pushing his chair back hard making it fall. Sakura looked at him while Neji turned to face him.

"I told you to stay away from her. She's mine. I'm her fiancé!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Uchiha, you are an asshole. I don't care about you or even like you." Sakura muttered to him as she looked away. She was mad at him now sine he spilled the beans before she could tell Neji herself.

Neji stood still at this and looked at Sasuke and then to Sakura. She didn't say that she had a fiancé. His heart felt crushed as he sat down. He could feel his phone going off as he looked at it.

_**Cherry Blossom: Neji, I have something to explain to you when we go to the hospital, until please don't shut me out. **_

At less she wanted to talk about it and explained to him this problem, he made a small smile at her as she nodded her head.

The first two periods went fast as Neji helped Sakura into his car. He didn't take the limo as he started the car and drove off.

"So, I guess that Uchiha Sasuke is your fiancé?" Neji confirmed as well as asked.

"Yes and no," Sakura replied and the she carried on. "My parents and his parents had decide on an arrange married between us about six months ago now. At first we both hated it then when I was attacked. I guess Uchiha started to like the whole idea about us being together."

Neji listened to this as he turned and stop at the lights.

"After I found you, and we chatted a lot, my parents had found the file that I keep your messages in. The next thing I know that they made me a deal. If I can found someone to marry or be in engage too then they will let go of the engagement to Uchiha. That was when he became more abusive to me. I mean emotional and not physical. Sometimes I think he would hit me." Sakura told Neji.

"So how long do you have?" Neji asked.

"An year." She sighed out.

Neji had parked in the wheelchair lot again and got the wheel chair ready for Sakura. He had lifted her up and placed her in as he locked the doors and pushes her towards the doors.

They got into the area and then smiled to see that there was no one was in the waiting room. Neji pushed Sakura towards the counter and told them that she had appointment with the doctor. Immediately the doctor came and took Sakura into the x-ray room.

An hour later, the pictures came back and the doctor nodded his head.

"Well. Your arm is healed. Now we can take the cast off or would you like to leave it on?" The doctor asked.

Sakura looked at him in wondered; she thought casts come off in six weeks and not two. She voiced this out.

"You healed a bit faster," The doctor replied, "And that we are using a new kind of cast that has different type of healing herbs in them."

"Then I would like it off. What about my leg?" Sakura stated and then asked.

"Don't overdo it with your arm. Your leg is just about healed but I'm not going to take it off until it is in the third week." The doctor stated.

An hour later, Sakura had her arm cast taken off but she was still in the wheelchair until she could get the cast off her leg. Neji pushed her out and she growled.

"Sakura, one more week." Neji told her then touch her cheek lightly.

Her heart leaped up into her throat at the gentle touch from Neji. She felt important when she saw a flash of light. A camera!

"Hello, this is 'Konoha teen' ….. Can we have an interview?" The lady in red said.

"No." Neji stated as he pushed Sakura more.

"Wait, is this your girlfriend? What is her name? When would you let the public know of her?" The question the lady threw out which only made Neji move faster. He helped Sakura in quickly and he got into the car and drove off.

He drove until they we're at his house. "Damn it!" He said as he slammed his hand against the wheel.

Sakura looked at him and felt sorry. "Neji, maybe we …"

"Sakura. I do want to go out with you and please don't say you need to cancel it." Neji pleaded at her.

Sakura looked at Neji and wondered where the serious male she read about was, she even voice it out.

Neji chuckled at her question. "I find myself losing that seriousness and this playful side of me comes out when I am around you."

He did have a way with sweet words.

"Fine that date is still on. So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprised but wear a nice evening gown." Neji secretly told her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Shouldn't we get back to school?"

"No, not really. I'll bring you home." Neji told her.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye


	12. The First Date

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is chapter Twelve. Enjoy it. I only have five more chapters left to this story and then it will be done. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom.

Chapter Twelve: The First Date

The week went fast. It was Saturday before she knew it and it was time to get ready for her date. Sakura had told her parents about the date and were excited for her after she told them what Sasuke had done.

She pulled out her pale blue evening gown and a white shawl with it. She had on her silver necklace with the flower that was light blue crystals. Her earrings were light blue crystals; she had on a bracelet that was also light blue with crystals on it. Her crystals dazzled in the lights as she moved around her room to get ready. She took her light blue purse that had her ID, some money, her cell phone and her lipstick after she had put some on.

Sakura placed on light blue and pink make-up on her face. She then called her Neji to see where he was and to found out that he was just driving up to her house. She walked out with no one's help this time. She made her way to the stairs as her father was coming up to get her. He helped her down the rest of the way to her wheel chair.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Her father told her with a small kiss on her face.

Kira had opened the door and let Neji into the home. He walked into the area where Sakura was. Sakura felt her heart stopping as she saw him in black tux with a white shirt underneath and a red rose in his pocket. He had bouquet of blue roses within his arms as he smiled at her.

"Sakura. Haruno-san." Neji said. "Here Sakura." He gave her the flowers and watched as she smelled them as she stood up with no trouble or help. He watched her getting some water for the flowers.

Within moments she came back with a vase filled with her flowers and placed them on the table.

"Sakura, are you ready?" He asked.

"Hai, Neji." Sakura stated as she took his arm and walked with him towards the door. Kira had taken her wheel chair to Neji's car and then opened each door for them. Neji nodded his head at her father again and drove off.

"Sakura you look very lovely." He said to her.

"Thank you." Sakura told Neji as she felt him stopping soon.

She looked at the restaurant to see it was the best restaurant in Konoha. She had been here many times with her parents. The last time was half a year ago. She heard her door opening up to see Neji looking at her. She took his hand and then came out slowly as she walked and limped with her broken leg.

The valet took the car to the parking lot as the male at the door opened it for them. He bowed to them and then closed the door. Neji led Sakura towards the hostess that was waiting for them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji told her.

Sakura could swear her eyes widened and then shaped into hearts. She then looked and stated, "Here you are." She got two menus and then took them too their table.

Neji had pulled out her seat, waited for her to get comfort and then pushed her chair back in. Then he took his seat and took the menus from the hostess.

He gave one to Sakura as they looked over what they wanted and then ordered their drinks.

Sakura had told him about her childhood love of the piano and that she could still play it.

"So Neji, what did you do for fun when you were a child?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I loved to swim and play hide and seek with my mother when a was very young. She passed away long ago." Neji recited to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neji." Sakura sadly replied.

Their drinks came. "Let's have a toast." Neji told.

"To friendship." Sakura stated after. They drank a sip and then ordered their food.

After Sakura said 'to friendship' her heart ached. She smiled at Neji as he smiled back at her.

After thirty minutes, the food arrived. Sakura smelled her pasta with chicken. She looked at Neji's dish to see it was a streak with pasta at the side.

They toasted again and then took their first bites. Sakura's pasta made her mouth water. It was very good and had a savory taste and flavor to it.

"Neji care to try?" Sakura asked.

"Only if you try mine," Neji teased her.

Sakura twirled some onto her fork and then gave it to Neji while he did same thing.

"Good," They both said as they return their forks and continued to eat their own meal.

After they were done, Sakura had to look at the dessert menu which was okay with Neji.

She decided to order the white chocolate brownie with chocolate drizzle all over it with ice cream. Five minutes later, the waiter had brought it out with two spoons.

Neji and Sakura ate the dessert together and Neji asked for the bill. He paid and then he helped Sakura out of her chair.

They walked outside and the valet got his car and brought it over to them. Neji had helped Sakura back into the car and then went into the driver's seat and drove off.

Neji had to ask one question that was on his mind. "Sakura, why don't you get your license?"

Sakura looked at him. "I didn't tell you this, but my mother was pregnant with the twins and I was about four years old. My father had a meeting in France about having a branch over here. He was coming back when my mother and I were in accident involving drunk driver."

"The driver went through a red light when we were coming. Mom jumped on top of me and was hit hard. Her back broke and the twins had to be removed for surgery. I got away with a broken ankle and that's all. The drunk driver had died too. I was always a bit scared to drive." Sakura finished her story for him.

Neji nodded his head at her. "Sorry, Sakura." Neji told her.

Sakura nodded her head at him and wondered where they were going, when they stopped at the Konoha Park. Neji had parked his car in the parking lot and then carried Sakura to the lake and sat on the bench.

They cuddled together as Sakura laid her back on Neji's chest. She could feel all his abs as they contacted against her. She turned red at this and shook her head.

Neji was just looking at her while she was on his chest. His hand went to his cell phone and he looked at the message once again and press send.

"What was that? Neji." Sakura asked when she saw him.

"You'll see." Neji taunted her as he kissed her forehead gently.

Suddenly bright light lit up the sky; Sakura looked at the fireworks and was still on Neji's chest.

"Neji, thank you for the wonderful first date." She whispered to him.

Sakura looked at the last one and with it formed a question: "Sakura, would you become my girlfriend?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes at this and then turned to Neji who was blushing a bit. She launched herself at him and she kissed his lips. Then whispered "Yes" and she pulled back to see Neji looking at her.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only four more left now. Bye


	13. I love you

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is Rock Star Soul chapter thirteen. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom. Only four more until this story is done.

Warning: Flashback of sexually assault and beaten

Chapter Thirteen: I love you

It has been four months since that fateful night at the park. Sakura is now dating Hyuuga Neji. She was very happy with him, as he always was gentle with her and understanding. Neji was her dream husband material. Sakura knew within the next six months, her parents would want to know if they would be getting married.

She hoped that they would be, but also was scared about getting married. Sakura heard the bell ringing as she got up and walked towards Neji. Ever since Sakura and Neji starting to date, the fan girls left him alone and gave her death glares, but the worst thing was Sasuke.

He had tried a few times to hit her or stalked her either alone or on their dates. Sakura had not told her parents this yet, because she knew it was just a tactic to scare her and she wasn't scared of him; only when she was alone was she scared of him.

Sakura was walking with Neji to their second class as she sat down with him on her right side, when Sasuke walked into the room and glared at them both then he smirked.

Sakura didn't even notice his smirk as she pulled out her papers of this class. Neji followed her as he took out his papers when his cell phone went off.

"Hello."

Neji left the room to talk.

Sakura listened to the teacher and while she took down notes. Neji walked back into the room and sat down as he took her notes and wrote them down for himself.

The morning went fast as lunch came by and Neji brought Sakura lunch.

"Sakura, I need to go to my manger. He has told me in three weeks, the band and I would do a concert. So the next while, we won't be going on many dates. I will try to get one or two in." Neji told her.

"Neji, I'm fine… just as long as I get a free ticket," Sakura said to him as she gave him a kiss on his lips. "I will take notes for you."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He replied then he hugged her and gave her a kiss. Neji got up and took off towards his car outside.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I heard about your uncle. Is he okay? You were gone for a little while." Sakura stated.

"My uncle is doing okay now. So what is going on with you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura told him about her parents deal and about her dating Neji Hyuuga and the last time that Sasuke tried anything.

_Flashback two months ago _

_Sakura walked out of the music room and was grabbed hard by the arm and began to drag her off. She tried to scream when a hand went over her mouth stopping any type of sounds from coming out. Her assailant dragged her into a empty classroom next to the music room. _

_She was placed onto the desk with her hands tied with ropes and her mouth was covered by tape. She then heard a voice. _

_Sakura saw Sasuke talking to two other men. He yelled at them as he gave him the money. They left the room as he walked up to her. _

"_Dear, Sakura. If you just had listened to me, this wouldn't be necessary," He told her. _

_She glared at him; her leg had just healed from the car accident, her arm too. Now what was Sasuke going to do. _

_He walked over to her as he lifted her skirt up and touch her panties, rubbing against her. Sakura screamed into the tape. While she struggled away from him as much as she could. Sakura cried out in pain as Sasuke rubbed harder as she came into his hand. He chuckled at her. _

_He kissed her tape lips hard as he then let go of her. "Sakura, if you tell anyone about this then you will regret it. Boys!"_

_Six large men walked into the room as they walked over to them. "No raping her, just hurt ruff her up a bit."_

_Sasuke stood at the wall as he gave the nod._

_The first one punched her hard. Then the rest started to punch or kick her. She cried out in pain as she pleaded with her eyes to stop. Soon she was bleeding from her wounds as she then heard a sharp 'stop' from Sasuke. _

"_You may go now." Sasuke replied. _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was bloody and bruised all over the place. He hated to use force but until she realized that she was his, he would use it. _

_He took the tape off her mouth and kissed her gently. His hands touched her body and she moaned in pain at his touches. Then he called her parents in a panic voice telling them to get to the school. _

_He then walked out and nodded to the guys. They would need to beat him up too to make the story possible. They kicked and punched Sasuke as he yelled to get out as he stumble back into the room as he lifted her up and into his arms. _

Sakura shivered at her memory of it, she hadn't gone or went anywhere alone after that. She knew that Sasuke had some type of plan as she looked and glanced at him from time to time. Naruto stayed with her until the bell and he walked with her to the classroom then he disappeared to go to his.

Sakura walked into the room and sat in the front and she pulled out her papers as the class filled up quickly. The next hour passed quickly. It went by and soon Sakura was walking towards the parking lot and sat near Naruto car since she would be getting a ride from him.

He came out and raced over to her as he opened the door for her and then he got into the driver's seat. Sakura soon felt a chill going down her neck as she looked to see Sasuke looking at her. She glared at him and then talked to Naruto.

Naruto drove her home and waved bye.

…..Sasuke…..…

_She didn't get the message… She would need to be punished again. _His father was getting suspicious with his cell phone calls. Sasuke would need to try something different now. Sasuke had really thought that Sakura would be afraid of him now, but he was wrong.

He got home and walked into his room. He had the urge to hit someone hard. His mind went to touching Sakura roughly… when his door knock.

"Come in." He called out. The door opened to see his older brother looking at him with distrust.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he walked into the room. He gave Sasuke a card and then left the room.

Sasuke looked at the card to read "Hit-Man". He smirked at the card and then his brother. It seems that Itachi didn't want to get married. He soon called the guy on the card and then set up a time to meet.

….….One week later….

The school days were coming to an end and summer was starting soon. Two more weeks and the fans of Hyuuga Neji were going crazy buying his concert tickets and CDs. Sakura was also being harassed by his fans about her and his love life.

Soon Neji had come to pick her up and took her out on a date again. He had brought her to a new place and was glazing out at the stars.

"Sakura, I love you." Neji told her.

Sakura froze up and looked at Neji's eyes to see all his love within them. "Neji, I love you too." She finally said back to him. She gave him a kiss and then Neji pulled her into the dancing room to dance with her.

Neji then paid for the meal again, much to Sakura displeasure sinces it was her turn to pay. He drove her home and then gave her a kiss on the lips.

A/N-I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	14. The Concert part 1

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N-Here is Rock Star Soul Mate chapter fourteen. Only three more chapters to go until the end. Thank you to my beta reader for beta reading this chapter and story, Gaara's Cherry Blossom. Any of the songs that I use within this story are not mine and they belong to the band. I have been to concerts before and all concerts that had been in sang about eight to twelve songs. So this chapter will be long with Lyrics to songs.

Chapter Fourteen: The Concert part 1

Two weeks went fast; it was Saturday and time to get ready for the concert and then date. Her mother had called Neji and asks him if he needed anything like a cake since it was his birthday. Neji declined her offer but thanked her anyway.

Sakura had pulled out her black skirt with a red tank top and topped it with a white coat. Sakura took out her red and black necklace and placed it on and then her bracelet, earrings and her ring that had red and black on them. She took her black purse that had red stripes on it and put in her cash and ID with her keys and cell phone and her lipstick after she had put some on.

Sakura placed on black eye liner, red lipstick and red and black eye shadow. Sakura was now walking out of her room and going down towards the stairs. Her mother would be driving her to the concert.

Her cell phone went off as she answered it.

"Hello,"

"I'm on my way."

"Really, the …."

"Okay I will."

"I love you Neji."

Her mother smiled at this and wondered what the really the was all about but she didn't ask when her daughter was done. Sakura got off the cell phone and smiled largely as she went to her mother and told her it was time to go.

Her mother drove her to the concert as she got out seeing Raiden waiting for her. He nodded his head at her and then took her towards the back.

"Sakura," Neji said as he walked over to her as he gave her a hug and a kiss. "Band, this is my girlfriend Haruno Sakura."

"Hello." They all said. Sakura could see five others within the room. She smiled at them and nodded her head.

"So you're the one that wrote those songs. I like to say that they were good." A band mate told.

"Great, she could be…" Neji looked at him and him stop talking.

"Neji what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"I will tell you later. Now get into the front." Neji said then kissed her. "Oh Raiden will be near you in the crowd, you will see him near the stage with the other of my guards. Sakura nodded her head and then went outside into the front rows.

An hour later, the lights flared outward and inward. The fans screamed out and Sakura screamed with them.

The band raced out as Neji took his guitar and strummed it as he yelled out, "Welcome to Hero Tour! Are you ready to rock?"

The fan cheered out yes loudly. As Neji nodded his head to the band and started to play. His voice sang out.

_Do I stress you out  
My sweater is on backwards and inside out  
and you say how appropriate  
I don't want to dissect everything today  
I don't mean to pick you apart you see  
But I can't help it  
And there I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off  
Slap me with a splintered ruler  
And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already  
If only I could hunt the hunter_

And all I really want is some patience  
A way to calm the angry voice  
And all I really want is deliverance

Do I wear you out  
You must wonder why I'm relentless and all strung out  
I'm consumed by the chill of solitary  
I'm like Estella  
I like to reel it in and spit it out  
I'm frustrated by your apathy  
And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land  
If only I could meet the Maker  
And I'm fascinated by the spiritual man  
I am humbled by his humble nature

What I wouldn't give to find a soul mate  
Someone else to catch this drift  
And what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred

Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute  
Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while  
The conflicts, the craziness and the sound of pretenses  
Falling all around... all around

Why are you so petrified of silence  
Here, can you handle this?  
Did you think about your bills, your ex, your deadlines  
Or when you think you're gonna die 

_Or did you long for the next distraction  
And all I need now is intellectual intercourse  
A should to dig the hole much deeper  
And I have no concept of time other than it is flying  
If only I could kill the killer_

All I really want is some peace, man  
A place to find a common ground  
And all I really want is a wavelength  


_All I really want is some comfort,  
A way to get my hands untied  
And all I really want is some justice_

His voice went out as the fans screamed more and Neji started again with a new song.

_She screams when I'm away She's been gone before.  
I worry all the time, why worry anymore  
Now I go, away  
Now I know, today_

I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wish for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breath

She, now she's all alone  
Her eyes they drown in tears  
Their love was meant to last  
But she is blind with fear  
Now I go, away  
Now I know, today  
I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wish for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breath

Leave me be  
Now I'm free  
Love reflecting everything  
You want space  
I need you to help me see this through

_There she goes There she goes There she goes_

_I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wish for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breath  
I picked out your star  
Turned night to day  
A simple whisper from your voice  
And I fade away  
You wish for love  
You pushed me away  
Your love for me was everything I need  
The air I breath  
_

When the song was over, he started the third song. The drums played louder as the guitars went off.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is._

Cuz life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you would see

I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you've become

Somebody else, around everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honesty promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No no no.

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are & where it's at you see  
You're making me, 

_laugh out when you strike a pose, take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

Somebody else, around everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no (no no no)  
No no

Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see

Somebody else, around everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me!

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no.

Then he stopped singing and yelled, "I like to introduce you to my band, on drums is Yamota Jin, on keyboards is Toya Hamako and on bass guitar is Chai Daichi."

Jin spoke up, " On guitar Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji waved then he started to play again as his band mates did the same thing. His voice sung out.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Neji ended the song and started a new song again.

_When I was young,  
I would always cry.  
Mom, Dad, always fighting,  
I guess, so was I._

I'd just close my eyes,  
and try to fall asleep.  
Oh, it was sad.  
Now I see, how it's made me what I  
am and feel today.

Now I see, what it does to them and  
how we battle through each day.  
Are you crying?  
Do you feel alone?  
Are you crying?

The pain is getting old.  
A friend of mine used to live,  
live next door.  
Then his dad kicked him out.

Kid was bad, but nothing more.  
He just closed his eyes,  
and tried to fall asleep.  
Oh, it was sad.

Now I see what it's made them,  
What they are and feel today.  
Now I see why it becomes the end,  
As they battle through each day.

Are you crying?  
Do you feel alone?  
Are you crying?  
The pain is getting old.

O holy rule has not seemed  
to matter.

Shall we be forgiven?  
Forgiven we shall be.  
Are you crying?  
Do you feel alone?  
Are you crying?  
The pain is getting old.

O holy rule, does not seem to matter.

The ending to that song was done while Neji smiled as he saw Sakura. He started a new one before the four songs that would be with someone.

_I wanna live life, never be cruel,  
I wanna live life, be good to you._

I wanna fly, never come down,  
And live my life,  
And have friends around.

We never change, do we?  
We never learn to leave,  
So I wanna live in a wooden house,  
I wanna live life, always be true,  
I wanna live life, and be good to you,  
I wanna fly, and never come down,  
And I live my life, and have friends around.

We never change, do we? no, no,  
We never learn to bleed,  
So I wanna live in a wooden house,  
Making more friends would be easy.

Oh I don't have a show to say,  
Yes, and I sing every single day,  
We never change, do we?  
We never learn to leave.

So, I wanna live life in a wooden house,  
Making more friends would be easy,  
I wanna live where the sun comes out.

Then Neji began a slow song.

_When I feel you close to me  
It's easy to believe  
To the depths and back again  
To find that I'm still needing  
Feel the fear dissipate  
When you are everything you are  
Feel my soul come awake  
You carry me away_

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin 

_When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin_

Oh, under my skin Oh, under my skin

Oh the sweet serenity  
I'm beautifully addicted  
You are more than I can take  
I crave you undiluted  
You calm the ache, I come awake  
When you are everything you are  
Feel the fear dissipate  
You carry me away

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

_When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin_

Oh, under my skin  
Oh, under my skin  
Oh, yeah

Could I be lost  
Could I disappear  
Could I be lost  
Would you find me here?  
Could I be lost in a secret place?  
Could I rest in the shadow of your face

Could I be lost, could I disappear?  
Could I be lost, would you find me here?  
Could I be lost in a secret place?  
Could I rest in the shadow of your face? 

_Oh the sweet  
(Could I be lost, could I disappear?)  
Serenity  
(Could I be lost, would you find me here?)  
Beautifully  
(Could I be lost in a secret place?)  
A part of me  
(Could I rest in the shadow of your face?)_

When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin  
When I hurt, when I bleed  
You're holding me  
Feel you scratching at the surface  
Under my skin

_Oh, under my skin Oh, under my skin Oh, under my skin Oh, under my skin_

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. Two more left now to go. The next chapter is a continuation from this chapter as it is still at the concert.

This Songs I used within this chapter. The songs are in ordered too.

**All I Really Want by Alanis Morissette **

**Your Star by The All American Rejects**

**Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

Monster by Skillet

**Are You Crying by Black Symphony**

**We Never Change by Coldplay **

Under My Skin by Skillet


	15. The Concert Part 2

Rock Star Soul Mates

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader for looking at this story again. Gaara's Cherry Blossom thanks.

**Bold **is Neji voice

_Italic _is Sakura

_**Bold and Italics **_are Neji and Sakura

Chapter fifteen: The Concert Part 2

Neji sang the last song as he stated, "We have a treat for you. I would like my girlfriend Haruno Sakura to come up here please."

Sakura smiled as she was walked over to the gates. Raiden opened the gate and let her into the area. She was given her own ear plugs and help onto the stage. She went over to Hamako as she left her keyboard and went to the side to have a drink.

Sakura started to play the story as the rest of the band started to play too.

I'm at war with the world**  
**And they try to pull me into the dark**  
**I struggle to find my faith**  
**As I'm slipping from your arms

_It's getting harder to stay awake__  
__And my strength is fading fast__  
__You breathe into me at last_

I'm awake, I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

_(Here, right now)__**  
**__Right here, right now__**  
**__Stand my ground and never back down__**  
**__I know what I believe inside__**  
**__I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world__  
__'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul__  
__I've already made up my mind__  
__No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

When my faith is getting weak**  
**And I feel like giving in**  
**You breathe into me again  
_  
__I'm awake, I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)__**  
**__Right here, right now__**  
**__Stand my ground and never back down__**  
**__I know what I believe inside__**  
**__I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up__  
__Waking up, waking up__  
__Waking up, waking up__  
__Waking up, waking up in the dark_

I can feel you in my sleep**  
**In your arms, I feel you breathe into me**  
**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**  
**Forever I will live for you

_I'm awake, I'm alive__  
__Now I know what I believe inside__  
__Now it's my time__  
__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)__**  
**__Right here, right now__**  
**__Stand my ground and never back down__**  
**__I know what I believe inside__**  
**__I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up__**  
**__Waking up, waking up__**  
**__Waking up, waking up__**  
**__Waking up, waking up_

The fans went crazy as the song ended as Sakura smiled at Neji and started to play another story from her.

I'm just a step away**  
**I'm just a breath away**  
**Losing my faith today  
_Falling off the edge today__  
_  
I am just a man**  
**Not superhuman  
_I'm not superhuman__  
__Someone save me from the hate___

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
_Falling from my faith today**  
**Just a step from the edge  
_Just another day in the world we live_

I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero, save me now**  
**I need a hero to save my life**  
**_A hero will save me just in time___

_I've gotta fight today__  
__To live another day__  
__Speaking my mind today__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_  
I've gotta make a stand**  
**But I am just a man  
_I'm not superhuman__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_  
It's just another war**  
**Just another family torn**  
**_My voice will be heard today__  
__It's just another kill__  
_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves****

I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero, save me now**  
**_I need a hero to save my life__  
__A hero will save me just in time__  
_

_I need a hero to save my life__  
__I need a hero, just in time__  
__Save me just in time__  
__Save me just in time__  
_  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?**  
**Who's gonna help us survive?**  
**We're in the fight of our lives**  
**And we're not ready to die****

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?__  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe?__  
__I've got a hero, I've got a hero__  
__Living in me__  
_  
I'm gonna fight for what's right**  
**Today I'm speaking my mind**  
**And if it kills me tonight**  
**I will be ready to die**  
**  
_A hero's not afraid to give his life__  
__A hero's gonna save me just in time__  
_  
I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero, save me now**  
**I need a hero to save my life**  
**_A hero will save me just in time___

_(I need a hero)__  
__Who's gonna fight for what's right?__  
__Who's gonna help us survive?__  
_  
_(I need a hero)__**  
**__Who's gonna fight for the weak?__**  
**__Who's gonna make 'em believe?__**  
**__I've got a hero__****_

_I need a hero__**  
**__A hero's gonna save me just in time_

She ended as she keyed in the next rhythm on the keyboard.

_Birds and butterflies__  
_Rivers and mountains she creates**  
**_But you'll never know __  
_The next move she'll make**  
**_You can try__  
_But it is useless to ask why**  
**_Cannot control her__  
_She goes her own way**  
**_  
__She rules until the end of time__  
_She gives and she takes**  
**_She rules until the end of time__  
_She goes her way**  
**_  
__With every breath__  
_And all the choices that we make**  
**_We are only passing through on her way__  
_I find my strength**  
**_Believing that your soul lives on__  
_Until the end of time**  
**_I'll carry it with me_

_She rules until the end of time__  
_She gives and she takes**  
**_She rules until the end of time__  
_She goes her way

_She rules until the end of time__  
_She gives and she takes**  
**_She rules until the end of time Until the end of time Until the end of time__  
_She goes her way__

They ended as Sakura's rhythm faded out. She breathed in and out, she was getting tired and there was only one more song left then she would go back to listen to Neji's songs. She keyed in the last song that she would perform tonight.

_I can't feel my senses__  
_I just feel the cold**  
**_All colors seem to fade away__  
_I can't reach my soul**  
**  
_I would stop running_  
If knew there was a chance**  
**_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all__  
_But I'm forced to let go****

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?__  
_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**  
**_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you__  
_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
**  
_I can feel your sorrow__  
_  
You won't forgive me**  
**_But I know, you'll be all right__  
_It tears me apart that you will never know**  
**_But I have to let go__  
_  
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
**_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you__  
_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**  
**_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?__  
_  
Everything will slip way**  
**_Shattered pieces will remain__  
_When memories fade into emptiness**  
**_Only time will tell its tale If it all has been in vain__  
_  
I can't feel my senses**  
**_I just feel the cold__  
_  
_Frozen__  
_What can I do?**  
**_Frozen__  
_  
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
**_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you__  
_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**  
**_You say that I'm frozen, Frozen_

The fans cheered at the end as she walked off the stage and down the stairs and back into the crowd as all the people near her shook her hand and hugged her. Neji's storm stomping and raving songs came on and the crowd jumped and pushed a lot. Sakura was pushed back and was going to fall when someone grabbed onto her waist. The person placed her up right as she turned to thank the person.

Once Sakura had turned, she found Sasuke smirking at her. He grabbed her hand and tightly held her to him.

"Uchiha-san, let me go." Sakura told him.

"No," He said back.

Sakura struggled again as she pulled and twisted her wrist around to get out of his grasp. It didn't work. Sasuke twisted her around and placed her onto his chest and his arms went over her.

He whispered into her ear, "You will be mine. Watch what happens to your beloved rock star."

Sakura gasped at this and she struggled. She asked, "What do you mean, Uchiha-san?"

"Don't call me that; it is Sasuke. You'll see, Sakura-chan." He told her.

Sakura looked up at him to see him looking at something high at the end of the concert's ceiling. She looked at him to see a light shining as she gasped. "You're going to kill him!"

"Hai, to have you; I will kill anyone that gets in my way." Sasuke stated to her.

He leaned in and was going to kiss her. Sakura had other plans she struggled harder as she remember what Raiden taught her. She placed her face forward as she did the sing technique. She solar plexus, then in-step. Sakura turned around and she was going to use her palm to push upward on Sasuke but he caught her hand and held it tightly as he pulled her close to him.

"That wasn't nice, Sakura-chan." He replied as he gasped out of air.

He then punched her stomach and then brought her chin to his lips and roughly kissed her. Sakura whimpered in pain and fright about what she knew and would happened. She needed to get away from this mad man.

She needed to save Neji and quickly. She brought up her knee and hit his groin hard. Sasuke's eyes went big and he grabbed his jewels and groaned in pain. Sakura didn't waste any time. She punched his nose and then kicked him again. She turned and saw she was far from the stage now. She moved hard and roughly into the crowd, pushing and moving against the crowds pushing and shoving. She was just about there when her hair was pulled hard. She screamed in pain as she was pulled into a chest again.

Sakura's heart stopped as she heard cussing and then she felt nothing. She looked behind her to see a male attacking Sasuke. She yelled out, "Thank you"

She went into the throng of people again. She didn't see Sasuke punching the male and coming after her again. She didn't see him pushing a button either.

She made her way to Raiden, tears flowing and her lipstick was smudged. She looked awful; he knew something was wrong. When he saw that male again from the hospital, he went over to Sakura and grabbed her quickly. He brought her into his chest.

"What is going on, Sakura?" He asked.

"Neji is going to be killed… the rafter at the end." Sakura breathlessly told him. She pushed away and raced onto the staged again. Neji stopped in the middle of his song as he saw Sakura racing towards him.

She jumped towards and pushed him as she fell on top of him. She cried into his chest as Raiden raced onto the stage and looked at the large bullet hole where Neji was standing just a second ago. He ordered people to get to the rafters on the east side. Then he nodded to Masashi to get the male that had hurt Sakura.

Neji's manager came onto the stage and told the fans to go home and they would give a different date to come back. He looked to see the hole and the girl that stopped it. He could see her body was tired. Neji got help from Jin to hold onto Sakura as he took off his guitar and took her onto his arms as he carried her backstage and to a couch.

The band looked at her and wondered what happened.

"Neji?"

"I'm here." Neji told her.

Sakura woke up and looked at him. "I made it… he was going to kill you to get to me." Sakura wailed out.

Neji glanced at Raiden to clarify. "Mr. Hyuuga, it was the boy that was at the hospital. He was trying to grab her. He was also chasing her and by standers in the crowd near her tried to help her get away. He wouldn't let go of her and was pulling her hair and other things."

Neji blood boiled as he looked at Sakura. "Sakura…"

"He told me that he would kill you. I tried to get away, but he was too strong and pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear. He then looked up at someone and I followed with my eyes. I saw someone with a gun. Since he was pulling me away from the stage, I could see clearly that he was aiming for you. I was going to use sing and got half way through when he stopped me. He kissed me so I kicked him in the crotch hard."

"I got closer to the stage, he grabbed me again but someone stopped him then I went on and was grabbed by Raiden. The rest, you know." Sakura declared to them.

Neji nodded his head at his manager to call his lawyer. He was going to press charges against the Uchiha for trying to kill him and for assaulting his girlfriend.

Sakura was carried into the limo as Neji drove her home and gave her to the butler as the maid took pictures of any type of injury or bruise on her body. He then started to talk to Sakura's father and mother. They gasped at what Sasuke did just to get Sakura.

He gave them his suspicions about the last attack on her too that it might be something that Sasuke planned. Then butler and the maid came back down and the maid gave Neji the camera and then wrote down all the bruises that were present.

Neji was allowed to stay the night with his four body guards. They were each given a room and slept until morning.

…..…Months Later…

The trial came and went and Sasuke was sentence to fifteen years to life in the prison. The hit man was sentence to death and the ones that assaulted Sakura before were also placed in prison for life. The Uchiha's were mad at their son for ruining the family name by hurting a female. Then they told the outside world that Sasuke was disowned and wasn't an Uchiha anymore.

Sakura was now free for Sasuke and was getting more alone time with Neji. She even got a record deal at Hyuuga's Enterprises to have a put record out. They said the people at the concert really loved her songs and duets with Neji and wanted to hear more from her.

Sakura told the company she would think on it. Sakura and Neji went to graduation and had the time of their lives dancing away.

A/N- That smarts for Sasuke. Bad man. I hoped you love this chapter. The songs are not mine. There are also in order from their were played. Until next time. Bye

Awake and Alive by Skillet

Hero by skillet

Mother Earth by Within Temptation

Frozen by Within Temptation


	16. Epilogue

Rock Star Soul Mate

A/N- Here is Rock Star Soul Mate Last chapter. It is the Epilogue. So it is set four years from the last chapter. Thank you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this chapter and the whole story. Thanks again. You were great to have. If you need help with your stories then check her out.

Epilogue

It has been four years since Sakura and Neji got together. Sakura went to The University of Tokyo to get her medical degree; she had three more years to complete it. Sakura put on her light pink lipstick and stood up to walk into her closet and take out her nice backless black dress. She put it on with her gold necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

She heard Neji's voice and she smiled to herself. Neji's career in music still flourished; he was still her rock star. Within four years he had released three more CDs, one of them went gold and the other two went platinum. He was also taking classes toward a degree in business on the side.

Sakura had wondered if they would move in together but they hadn't and it really didn't bother her at all. She was fine at home with her parents. She knew soon she would need to move out.

Her parents weren't annoying her anymore about getting married; that stopped two years after she went to university and started dating Neji.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." He told her as he gave her a hug and a kiss on her lips.

He then gave her a large package of flowers. Reds, blues and yellows shined at her as Sakura took the flowers into the kitchen to get a vase.

She came out and walked over to Neji and kissed him on the lips. She then waved to her parents and Neji took her outside. He helped her into the car before he went around to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off.

"You look beautiful, Sakura."

"Thank you, Neji. You look handsome tonight," Sakura commented him back.

When they arrived at the restaurant she noted it was the best restaurant in Konoha. She and Neji had been there many times since they first started going out. It was their place to hang out on a date and eat. She watched her door open to see Neji looking at her. She took his hand and then slid out of the car.

The valet took the car to the parking lot as the male at the door opened it for them. He bowed to them and then closed the door. Neji led Sakura towards the hostess that was waiting for them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji told her.

Sakura could swear her eyes widened and then shaped into hearts. She then looked and found his name. She gathered two menus and then took them too their table.

"Here you are," she said batting her eyelashes at Neji.

Neji pulled out Sakura's seat, waited for her to get comfort and then pushed her chair back in. Then he took his seat and took the menus from the hostess.

He gave one to Sakura as they looked over what they wanted and then ordered their drinks. Sakura smiled and told Neji about her day at the university and about her classes. She talked about everything with him, everything from her worries about her parents to thoughts about them.

He even asked if she would write more songs and make a few records after she was done with school. Sakura had told him that she was already doing that and had made over thirty songs in the past four years. She was also working on one song but was having a writer's block. She told him what she had and he smiled.

"Sakura, I love you." Neji told her as he gave her advice everything

Her eyes lit up and words were coming into her mind as she texted it to herself for later. Then they ordered their food and talked about the band and how they were going.

After thirty minutes, the food arrived. Sakura smelled her potatoes with rice and chicken.

She looked at Neji's dish to see it was a steak with vegetables and rice.

They toasted again and then took their first bites. Sakura's dinner made her mouth water. It was very good and had a savory taste and flavor to it. She looked at Neji to see his eyes light up as he tastes his food. She knew he was enjoying his too.

When they were done, Sakura looked at the dessert menu.

She decided to order the apple pie with chocolate drizzle all over it and ice cream with whipping cream. Five minutes later, the waiter brought it out with two spoons.

Neji and Sakura ate the dessert together and Neji asked for the bill. He paid and then he helped Sakura out of her chair.

They walked outside and the valet got his car and brought it over to them. Neji helped Sakura back into the car and then walked around to the driver's seat and drove off.

Sakura recognized the area they were going to as they stopped at the Konoha Park. Neji parked his car in the parking lot and they walked to the lake and sat on the bench.

They cuddled together as Sakura laid her back on Neji's chest. She could feel his abs as they contacted against her. She sighed with happiness; this night was going prefect.

Neji was just looking at her while she was on his chest. His hand went to his cell phone and he looked at the message once again and press send again. He remembered the last time he did this. It was four year ago that day.

"What was that, Neji?" Sakura asked when she saw him.

"You'll see." Neji taunted her as he kissed her forehead gently. Sakura eyes lit up as she remembered this last time. She looked up into the sky again and was waiting for the sign to appear.

Suddenly bright lights lit up the sky. The lights spelled words in the sky.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" the blue lights twinkled in the sky. Sakura smiled and looked at him again.

"You love doing this." Her tears flowed down her face. She turned and breathed in and out. She felted Neji moving behind her gently.

"Sakura?"

She could hear the anxiety creep into his voice. She bit her lip and turned to face him to see he was walking away.

"Wait. I… That wasn't my answer." Sakura replied. That stopped him.

"Neji, please turn around."

He did what she asked. She could see fear and heart broke in his eyes. Sakura didn't know that her silence would have done that. Tears flowed out again with sadness with each quiet sob. She launched herself at him and she kissed his lips.

"Yes," she whispered out and she pulled back to see Neji looking at her.

"Yes, Neji I will marry you. I love you so much." Sakura whispered to him and she gave him a gentle kiss that might have lasted forever.

Neji responded to her words and kiss, as he kissed her back with all his desire and love he possessed.

The end

A/N- No, there will not be a sequel. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter to this story. It is finally done now. Next one now.

I still have to get done Guardian Mates and Behind Her Smiles before any others. Please be patient with me.

Both stories had either 6 to 8 chapters left to work on. Thank you for supporting me with this story. Bye


End file.
